Through the Ashes
by Aris1013
Summary: Fred and George were never ones to follow the rules, so when Fred died, he saw being dead as another rule meant to be broken.
1. Scream in the Night

George awoke to the sound of a scream in his flat, but for the first time in six months, it was not his own. George sat up in bed and took in a deep breath. That in itself startled him, because since that day, George felt like he was in a constant state of drowning. As if he had been kicked in the chest and could never take in enough breath again. He had been growing used to that feeling as the days went by. He accepted the feeling, knowing it would be there forever, that and the emptiness he felt without his other half. An emptiness that felt strangely full at the moment. It was almost as if…

A whimper snapped George out of his thoughts, it sounded like it came from the living room. Something was in his home. George slowly crawled out of bed grabbing the wand on his bedside table on his way out of the room. He walked into the living room with his wand raised, unsure of what he was seeing. He thought he was dreaming, or perhaps someone was playing a cruel prank on him. But no matter what the cause, George looked at the trembling figure curled into a ball on the floor. The figure had their back facing George, but the man knew who this was. Who this could not be.

"Fred."

George dropped his wand and ran to his brother. He put a hand on Fred's bare shoulder, but flinched back when the man in front of him began to cower back in fear. He scooted back as far away as he could from George, hitting the wall on the other side of the room. George stared in shock. Fred's eyes were darting around the room in terror. George could scarcely believe what he was seeing. He inched towards his brother.

"Fred?" His voice was soft.

More whimpers came, followed by tears.

George moved closer. "Fred it's me, it's George."

Fred's eyes focused on his brother's, still full of fear. He continued to shake in fear as George moved closer, closing the space between them. Again George reached for his brother, but this time Fred had nowhere to go. When George's hand landed on his brother's shoulder, he found it to be cold and clammy, but he would not let go now. He stared into his brother's eyes, trying to understand. Fred seemed to be doing the same thing, looking for an answer in his brother's eyes. George watched as a sudden realization washed over Fred's face before he tackled him into a hug, sobbing. George held on tightly to his brother, tears pouring out of his eyes as well. This was real. Fred was alive.

 _6 Months Ago_

The last thing Fred remembered was the world crumbling down around him. His world went black, and the next thing he knew he awoke in a world of white. It was quiet, and clean, and Fred was alone. He felt nothing, almost as if he were floating. That, though, posed a serious problem for Fred. For his entire life, Fred could always feel something besides himself. George. His brother had always been there, as he was with him. They were connected. They had come into this world together, and had full intentions of leaving it together too. Old and long from now. They had not even reached their twenties yet, but here Fred was, without George and gone from the world he knew.

Fred knew he was dead. That was all it could mean. This place, the way he felt, there was no other reason for it. That, however, was unacceptable. Fred could not stay dead. He began to panic; trying to shake off this knew feeling of nothing. He searched the area for anything, but all it seemed like was endless nothing.

"I think you should calm down Mr. Weasley." Fred turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing before him.

Fred shook his head and ran up to the man. "No, I can't be dead Professor. Not without George. I can't leave him alone! I have to get back, there must be a way."

Before Fred could plead anymore, he heard a whistle and a train appeared. Fred stared at it in confusion.

"This is your stop Mr. Weasley. I think it is time you got on your train."

"No. No. I won't. I can't. George won't be okay without me. And Mum, she already lost her brothers in the first war. She can't lose a son as well. I'm not getting on that train. I'll sit here for all eternity if I have to, all the while thinking of a way to get back. I'm not moving on without him."

Dumbledore's face grew solemn. "Fred, the dead cannot return to the living. There are rules of the universe that must be followed."

"Rules? I don't care about rules. When I have ever followed a rule?"

Dumbledore tilted his head a little.

"There is a way isn't there?" Hope sparked in Fred. "Tell me, please."

Dumbledore sighed. "For the dead to return to the living, a great sacrifice must be made. For you to go back would depend not just on yourself, but your brother as well."

"How? I'll do anything." Fred's eyes were desperate.

"It won't be easy." Dumbledore leaned in. "I must warn you Mr. Weasley, this task has almost no chance of succeeding. One mistake and you will not get a chance to step on that train again. If you fail, you will lose any chance of seeing George or the rest of your family again."

That scared Fred, but he did not care. "Can you show them to me? Can I just see how they are doing?"

Dumbledore raised his hand and a window appeared. There was the Great Hall, his cold dead body lying on the floor while everyone hovered around it. Tears were falling out of all their eyes. George looked lost, like he was drowning and never knew what swimming was. He latched onto the nearest person unable to let go. That was enough for Fred.

George was always the one to think things out, while Fred acted without a thought. And right now he would do anything to go back. "I'll do it."

The Professor nodded and told him what he needed to do.

 _Present Time_

George was not sure how long he held Fred, both sobbing into one another. Fred's grip on George never loosened, but George knew he needed to make sure Fred would be okay. He had noticed how cold his brother felt, and that worried him.

"Fred…Fred, come on we need to warm you up. Get you in some clothes."

Fred took a shaky breath and nodded. He let George help him to the couch where George sat him down. George could feel the weakness in his brother, the boy could barely hold himself up. George looked around where he dropped his wand, actually Fred's wand was what he grabbed when he got up, and went back over to his brother to do a warming spell on him.

"I'm going to grab you some clothes." George began to walk to the next room when he saw the panic in Fred's eyes. He did not want to be left alone, not even for a second. "I'll be right back."

George did not want to leave him either. He worried that the moment he took his eyes off of Fred, his brother would disappear, and George would wake up from the very real dream he must have been having. As George grabbed clothes out of the wardrobe he took another deep breath. A million thoughts raced through his head, but none mattered because Fred was alive. He returned to the living room relieved to find Fred right where he left him. He was still shaking even though his body had warmed up. George sat down next to him.

"Let me help you get these on." George helped Fred dress and realized his brother had yet to say a single word. George felt like he needed to fill the silence between them. "I'll make some tea."

He got up again, going into the kitchen, his eyes never straying far from his brother. Once the tea was on, George sat back down. Fred was staring at the floor, still shaking a little.

George put a hand on Fred's arm. He was still trying to believe he was real. "Fred?"

Fred did not stir.

George wanted to say a thousand things. He wanted to ask him what happened. What he remembered. He wanted to scream for Fred to say something, anything, but he did not. Instead he settled on the most important thing he could think of.

"I've missed you, Fred."

The tea began to whistle, and George got up again to get it. George brought both mugs over and set his own on the coffee table. He offered the cup in his hands to Fred, but the boy only looked at it. George put it in his hands, but quickly realized Fred was too weak to hold it on his own. George put Fred's hands around the mug and helped him hold it in his lap. He hoped the extra heat would help him. They sat in silence as George waited for the tea to cool enough to be drunk. Once George decided the tea had cooled, he helped Fred bring the mug to his lips and take a small sip. Fred let out a breath that George could only describe as a memory. Where Fred had been, he certainly did not have tea there, and now being back was reminding him of his life before. George hoped that meant he would be okay. After they drank their tea, they continued to sit in silence. George noticed Fred's eyes begin to drift, so he got off the couch and grabbed a blanket draped over the back of the sofa.

"You should get some sleep." He gently pushed Fred down, and could tell the boy was fighting sleep.

George swept the hair out of his brother's face. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. I solemnly swear it."

George thought he saw the makings of a smile on Fred's face, but could not be sure. It did not take long for Fred to drift off. George sat on the floor next to the couch, his hand on Fred's. If this was a dream, he was going to hold onto it as long as he possibly could.

0000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Next Day

**Thank you doormouse for reviewing!**

000000000000

George had not even realized he had fallen asleep until he was awoken by the sound of knocking. His eyes went straight to Fred who was still sound asleep next to him. Relief washed over him as he recognized that the night before was not a dream. The knocking came again, but this time a voice followed.

"George, open up. It's Bill."

George looked at Fred before bringing the blanket that lay on him over his head. He then got up and rushed to the door. Every few days one of the Weasleys, Harry, or Hermione would show up at his door to try and get him out; back to a normal life. One that George was always reluctant to rejoin, but he occasionally gave in for the sake of his family. George opened the door just a crack.

"Bill, what brings you 'round?"

Bill smiled. "Thought we could grab some lunch."

George glanced behind him. He could not tell his older brother what had happened yet, not until he figured it out for himself.

"I-I'm uh busy today. Maybe another time." He went to shut the door, but Bill stopped it.

"George, I know no amount of time can heal what happened, but it's been six months. You can't keep yourself shut in like this forever."

"I know. I just need some more time, but I think I'll be feeling better soon, just not today. Please."

Bill smiled a little. "Alright, but I think you should try and come to dinner Thursday. Mum'll want you there."

George nodded. "Yeah, we'll…I'll try okay?"

"Alright, take care George."

George shut and locked the door. He went back to Fred, and uncovered him. He had not stirred. George decided even though it was midday, he would make some breakfast for the two of them. Half way through making the meal, George heard distressed sounds coming from the couch. George rushed over to find Fred twitching in his sleep. Beads of sweat were forming on his face.

"Fred. Fred, wake up!" George shook his brother until he shot up, out of breath.

He looked around in fear until his eyes landed on George relaxing him.

"You're alright." George gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Come on, I've made us some breakfast. It's not Mum's cooking, but I'll bet anything you haven't eaten in a while."

He helped Fred to the kitchen table and sat him down in a chair while he finished making breakfast. He piled eggs, bacon, and toast on Fred's plate before grabbing his own. He put the food in front of Fred and scooted his chair next to him. He remembered how Fred could barely hold his mug of tea, so he wondered if he would be able to eat on his own or not. Fred stared at his food hesitant to try and pick up his fork. His hands shook quite a bit, but he was able to pick up his fork and keep some food on it. George grabbed his hand to steady it, seeing the struggle in his brother's movements. After Fred took his first bite, George could tell his brother was starving, because he went for the food faster between each bite, almost swallowing it whole. George slowed his hands.

"Hey, slow down. Can't have you choking to death after I just got you back."

Fred listened and chewed his food up. They sat there in silence, George not being able to help but stare. Fred spilled a little bit of food, so George pulled out his wand and levitated a napkin from the counter. Fred stared at the wand in his brother's hand. George looked at it and realized he was using Fred's wand.

"Right, yeah I've sort of been using it since…guess it made me feel closer to you. Suppose you should have it back now." He went to hand it to Fred, but the man pushed the wand back towards George.

Fred stared at his food for a moment, before opening his mouth. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

George perked up when he heard Fred speak. His voice was soft and weak.

Fred spoke again. "I've missed you too."

George smiled, happy to finally hear Fred's voice.

 _6 Months Ago_

After Fred died, everything was a blur for George. They said he was in shock. That was why he just stared in a catatonic state. He could not fathom how to go on without Fred. He had spent almost every day with his brother, and now he was gone. George could not remember much after the battle. Once Hogwarts was cleaned up a bit, they held a large memorial service for everyone that had died. There were just too many gone to have separate funerals. George sat in the Great Hall staring at his brother's coffin, next to the countless others. He knew it was selfish of him to wish Fred back. Why should he want Fred, but not the others? How many friends, mothers, fathers, and brothers were lost that day? George cared for them, of course he did, but he could handle their loss. He could handle it if he had someone to share his grief. He had his family, but they were not Fred.

Arthur insisted George come back to the Burrow for a while. He knew they did not want him on his own. He had never been on his own before. They worried he would do something extreme, hurt himself. George had thought about it. He wanted so desperately to see his brother again, but he could not do that to Molly, or Ron, or any of his family.

George mostly stayed in their old room. He lay on Fred's bed, just staring. He would not eat, could not sleep. Sometimes he would sob. Sometimes he would get angry. He smashed their mirror because he could not see what they all did when they looked at him. He wanted to see his brother in the mirror, but it was not the same. George stayed like that for two weeks before Ron came up and laid into him.

"You can't stay up here forever George. You need to eat something or you'll die too. Mum's already lost one son, don't make her lose another. We all lost Fred. He'd want you to keep living for him."

Ron was right or course. After that George forced himself to try. He went downstairs and joined his family for dinner. He forced food down his throat even though he did not want it. He let everyone hug and console him. Cry on his shoulder. He never said much, but it was all they would get. One morning George got tired of everyone staring at him. They wanted to see Fred. They wanted to remember his face. They would touch his cheek and stare with tears in their eyes. He could not take that anymore.

George left the Burrow and began walking, not sure where he was going. He was not surprised when he ended up at Fred's grave. He stood over it for a moment before sitting down. Fred had been buried next to their uncles. Seeing their graves made him angry. In the first war they died together, but in the second war, George was left behind. His family may as well lost two sons that day, because he could never be him again. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he mourned his brother. George suddenly felt compelled to pull out his wand, well Fred's wand. He'd had it since that day. He was not sure why he did what he did next, but George sliced his hand open with a spell, and let the blood drip on Fred's grave. He touched the base of his tombstone.

"We're still Gred and Forge. Even if you have gone off and left me." He cried a little before taking his hand away and getting up, leaving a red streak across the base of the stone. "I love you Fred."

" _I love you Fred."_

Fred perked up. There was something besides silence. He felt like he had been waiting forever, watching trains go by; refusing each one. Fred stood up and walked to the source of the sound. He watched as something dripped from above him. It looked like water at first, stopping at his eye line as if there was a surface above the ground. Red drops collided with the clear causing something to happen. It looked like a tear was opening, and Fred stepped back as this portal got bigger.

"I believe that is your way out Mr. Weasley."

Fred turned to Dumbledore.

"Remember what I told you. One mistake could cost you your soul. You must never give up hope, or forget the objective. It will feel like such a long time, but if you get through it, you'll be back there."

Fred nodded and took a deep breath before stepping into the portal. He had to do whatever it took to get home.

 _Present Day_

Fred had finished his breakfast and was staring at the wand in George's hand. His wand. He thought about the last time he had used it, right before…

"How long has it been, since?"

"Six months."

"That's all?" Fred's voice was still just a whisper.

George could see the look in his eyes. "How long was it for you?"

"Longer."

Fred still did not say much, and George did not ask him much either. Fred was back and that was all that mattered. He did not care about how, from the way Fred was acting, he was not sure he wanted to know. For the rest of the day they just sat around not doing much. Fred slept for the most part. The next day Fred began to wander around the house like he was trying to remember it.

"Come on." George opened their front door which led to their joke shop. He shut all the blinds with his wand and walked downstairs.

Fred smiled a little, the place had not changed since he had seen it last. "You haven't opened?"

George shook his head as he helped Fred walk down the stairs. "Ron tried to get me to, said he'd help. Repaired the damages and all, but no. I just couldn't."

Fred's hands grazed over their many inventions. He understood that.

George leaned on the counter. "Fred, I don't want to rush you into anything, but tomorrow night Mum's making dinner and everyone will be there. She's been doing them weekly for a while. Wanted to spend more time with everyone. I think we should go. They have to know you're alive."

Fred looked a little worried, but nodded. He knew he would have to face his family sometime.

When Thursday night came, Fred had still been quiet. George still had not asked him much. He did ask if he was ready to face their family, and Fred nodded. He had missed them dearly, but he was worried about everyone being there all at once. He nodded at George who held out his hand. When Fred grabbed it, they apparated in front of the Burrow. Once Fred gained his bearings he looked around. He had not seen home in so long.

George placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Fred?"

Fred looked at him.

"Come on, it'll be okay."

Fred followed George towards their house. He was trying to remain calm, but everything was beginning to sink in. George reassured him again.

"Just stay right outside the door for a minute. I'll talk to them first. I'll be right back, okay?"

Fred nodded, a little hesitant for George to leave his side. George kept his eyes on his brother until he entered the house and shut the door. Once inside George greeted his family.

"Hey, Mum." George hugged her.

"Sweetie, you are looking well today." She smiled.

"Actually I need to speak to all of you." He waited for his family to gather around him. "Something's happened."

A look of joy crossed Molly's face. "Oh George, you've met someone!"

George looked at her confused before shaking his head. "No, Mum I haven't met anyone. Look something's happened. I can't explain it, but it's real, so I need you all to remain calm. When I show you this, don't get your knickers in a bunch and try to run over here. He needs space right now, because is overwhelming for all of us."

"George what are you talking about?" Bill's face was full of concern.

George ignored him. "All of you need to promise me you'll stay calm."

"Okay, just tell us what is going on." Charlie was growing worried.

George nodded and motioned for everyone to stay put. He went to the front door and feared that when he opened it, Fred may not be there, but when he turned the knob Fred was standing there looking just as relieved as him.

"Come on, it's alright."

Fred took a deep breath before walking in behind George, who stood protectively in front of him. Shocked faces spread across the room as everyone thought they were seeing double. Molly's hands went up to her mouth.

"It can't be."

Tears welled up in Fred's eyes. "Hey everyone."

000000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Facing Reality

**Thank you KalynaAnne, Gwendolyn Yuki, and amiurangel20 for reviewing!**

000000000000

"Hey Everyone."

They all stood frozen, no eyes dry.

"How? How is this possible?" Arthur could not take his eyes off of his previously deceased son.

George glanced at Fred for a second before answering. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's here, and he's alive."

Ginny was the first to make her way up to Fred to hug him. She did not want to let go, and warning looks from George told the rest of the family to wait their turns. Eventually everyone made their way to him. Hugging Fred, and then hugging George. Each needing proof that the two boys were each standing before them. Percy was the last to come up to his brother. Fred could see the guilt all over his face.

"Come on Perce, haven't been blaming yourself all this time have you? It was a funny joke, 'specially for you." Fred smiled a little, his voice still weak.

That was the closest thing to the old Fred George had seen since he got back.

Percy let out a loud cry and tackled his younger brother. "Oh Fred, I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention, I should have seen."

Fred shook his head. "Doesn't matter now, so don't blame yourself. You shouldn't have anyway."

Percy nodded trying to put his guilt behind him.

"Let's eat." Molly put her hand on Fred's back and motioned for him to sit.

Fred sat in his normal spot. It felt so strange to be there. To feel normal and alive again. Throughout dinner everyone was fairly quiet. All eyes were on Fred, who was staring at his plate which Molly continued to pile food on, even though he had only eaten half of it. The longer he sat there, the more anxious he became. Fred looked up to see all eyes on him. Even George was staring, but he was noticing how far Fred had progressed since he had come back. A day ago he could not hold a fork because his hands shook so bad, but now his tremors had lessened. He had also noticed the sudden spike in Fred's emotions. Fred stood up, and everyone jumped back a little.

"I need some air." Fred left and went outside.

All eyes left Fred, and went to George, who stood up. "It's a lot for him. Seeing everyone all at once like this." He looked back to make sure Fred was out of earshot. "I don't know how he got back, but I know it wasn't easy for him. He's been through something, so being thrown back into normal life is going to take time." He went out the door to find Fred.

Fred was sitting on the porch steps looking up at the stars. He heard George sit down beside him.

"You okay?" He nudged Fred with his shoulder.

Fred looked at him and nodded. "It's a lot."

"Yeah, it is."

They sat in silence for a while, until Bill finally came out to tell them Molly had tea ready if they wanted any. George got up and then helped Fred stand. They went back into the house, and into the living room. Everyone got their tea and sat in a comfortable place, Fred staying as close to George as possible. The silence was beginning to grow uncomfortable when Arthur finally cleared his throat and began talking.

"We knew we were having two sons when Molly was pregnant again. Five boys in the house, now that was going to be interesting. We sat down Bill and Charlie and told them they would have to help with you two like they were with Percy. When you two were born Fred bit the healer and I swear George came out with a hint of smile as if you had planned that upon arrival. We knew from that moment on you two were going to be different." Arthur smiled at his sons.

Charlie laughed. "We thought helping out with Percy was hard until you two, almost wrecked this entire house on several occasions. I'm surprised Mum and Dad had any more kids to be honest."

"Hey!" Ron looked offended but then joined in on the laughter.

This sparked story after story about the mischievous boys, who sat and listened to what their family remembered about them. Fred began to feel more comfortable, and at home. He did not say anything, but smiled at the memories. George had already decided that a few days at the Burrow would do them both some good, so when he noticed Fred nodding off on his shoulder he nudged him. Fred lifted his head and looked at his brother who motioned for him to get up and follow him.

"I think we're turning in for the night."

Molly got up and put a hand on Fred's cheek. "My baby. All my children are together again."

Fred smiled and said goodnight to everyone before going upstairs. Once the boys went to their room, the rest of the family sat in shock and silence. Bill looked at his family and put a hand through his hair. He could not stay silent any longer.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Bill." Arthur gave him a warning look.

"No Dad, we can't just all blissfully ignore what's right in front of us. I want to believe that Fred is back just as much as everyone else, but are we sure the man upstairs with George is really him?"

Ginny leaned forward in her position on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees. She could not look up at her eldest brother. "George would know."

"Would he? Or would he be so happy to see him, he wouldn't ask questions?"

"Sweetie…" Fleur put a hand on her husband's arm.

"Look, I know none of us want to hear it, but we have to face the facts. George has no idea how Fred is back, because he hasn't asked him. He's scared to ask him, because if something doesn't add up he can't believe it anymore."

Ginny was growing angry. "Fred's been through something he obviously isn't ready to talk about. You can see it in his eyes if paid any attention, instead of thinking he's someone else."

"I want to believe that's my little brother upstairs more than anything, but people don't just come back from the dead. How do we know this _Fred_ isn't just someone who's taken polyjuice and wants to hurt us? Hurt George. We can't just trust this." Bill was hoping he was getting the message across.

"Bill's right." Charlie looked at his family. "We have to be cautious with this. If this is Fred, then we can't go stressing him out more, but if this is someone else, someone trying to hurt us, then we have to take care of it before too much damage is done."

Harry had been quiet for most of the night, but he knew now he may be able to help. "I could talk to him. If it was the same for him in any way as it was for me when…I never told anyone what it was like over there, not really. If it was the same then it has to be him."

Bill nodded at Harry. "We'll try that, and then go from there." He turned to his crying mother. "I'm sorry Mum, I know how happy you are to have him home, but we have to be sure this is our Fred."

Molly could say nothing, the thought of losing her son again only made her feel worse than she did before.

Fred felt strange walking into his childhood room. It was almost just how they had left it before leaving. There were a few boxes from their shop, and the few things they had not taken with them. One thing they had left there was a mirror that hung on their wall, which was now shattered. Fred looked at his brother.

"Yeah, got upset after…"

Fred understood that enough. They both got into sleep clothes and got into their beds. Fred could not shake the strange feeling he had. Life was just how he had left it, and after what he had been through, that did not seem right. He was waiting to wake up from the dream he seemed to be in. Those thoughts made him afraid to fall asleep, but his body was still weak, and the nightmares had kept him awake the night before. Soon Fred drifted.

George had almost forgotten what sharing a room was like. In their flat they had separate rooms, and he had forgotten the comfort he felt knowing his brother was in eyesight. Now more than ever George felt that comfort. He watched his brother fall asleep and soon after, sleep took him as well. It did not take long for them both be woken up though.

" _We found the blood traitors!" Bellatrix Lestrange laughed as she had a beaten and bloodied Fred and George dragged in front of Lord Voldemort._

" _Ah, the twins; and the others?"_

" _Only these left, and the one with Potter. Made them watch as we killed the lot of them. Poor little girl squirmed and screamed the most."_

" _Shut up!" Fred yelled._

 _Bellatrix laughed again. "Didn't get enough before?" She looked at her master._

" _Normally I would spend a lot of time with the two of you. I do find twins fascinating, but alas I have my sights set on other things. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort pointed his wand at George and the life left his body._

" _No!" Fred cried out, but Voldemort was on him next._

 _He brought Fred closer to him with magic and used a spell to choke the air out of him. He could not breathe, but Voldemort made sure his eyes were looking at his lifeless brother on the ground. Fred squeezed his eyes shut, all he could think about was getting to George._

"Fred!"

Fred shot up screaming to find himself in their room. A worried looking George stood over him. He could not control his breathing.

"Hey, it's alright. You're okay."

Fred was terrified again. He was shaking, crying, and panicking. George grabbed his arms to try and calm him down. Fred met his brother's eyes and tried to calm his breathing. Once Fred had calmed a little, George tried to talk to him.

"You alright?"

Fred took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back, just going to go get you some water." George began to let go of Fred's arms.

Fred grabbed George's arm, fear still in his eyes. George was about to say something, but Fred let go. George gave him a reassuring nod as he left the room and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Once there, he began to rifle through the medicine cabinet. He did not notice Ron standing in the doorway until his younger brother spoke.

"Need help?"

George jumped a little at Ron's presence. "Uh, does Mum still keep sleeping potions in here?"

Ron stepped into the bathroom and reached past George. In the back of the cabinet was a sleeping drought. "Everything okay?"

George took the bottle. "He's had nightmares since…bad ones. I don't think he was in a good place before."

Ron put a hand through his hair. "I know you don't know how he got here, but how exactly did he get to you?"

George stared at the potion in his hand. "He just sort of appeared I guess. Heard a scream, thought it was me from the dreams, but it wasn't. Got up and found him in the living room. Freezing. Naked. Terrified. Once he realized where he was, he calmed down a little, but I've never seen him that scared, or silent."

Ron smiled at that last part a little. "He hasn't said much about it then?"

George shook his head. "That may be for the best, not sure he wants to talk about it."

"No, I'd imagine not."

"Anyways, I should get back to him."

"Right, course." Ron stepped out of the way so George could pass.

George went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water before returning to Fred. He walked into the room to see Fred's knees pulled up to his chest. George sat on the bed and handed him the potion.

"Here, should help you sleep."

Fred hesitated. He did not want to get stuck in another nightmare, but he hoped the potion would keep his mind blank. He took the bottle and drank its contents. George handed him the water to wash the potion down. Fred handed the glass back to George and settled back down in bed. George sat the glass on the table before getting into his own bed. Once Fred was asleep, George drifted back off to sleep as well. He hoped they both had a peaceful night sleep.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Suspicion

When morning came, George waited until he smelled breakfast to wake Fred up and head downstairs. Fred was groggy from the potion, but seemed to have gotten some sleep, which pleased George. When the boys sat down at the table for breakfast, that awkward silence filled the room again. George could only assume they talked about Fred once they went to sleep, the looks on their faces told him that was the case anyway. Although silent, everyone was happy to see Fred eat quite a bit off of his plate. Once most of it was gone, Arthur decided it was time to say what was on his mind.

"I want you to stay here for as long as you like Fred, but you should begin to prepare yourself for what's to come."

Fred and George gave him a funny look, but George was the one who spoke. "What's to come?"

"When people catch on to this, it's going to be a circus of sorts. No one has ever come back from…what I mean to say is, people will be curious. A lot of questions will be asked. The Ministry will want to know details. I just want you to be ready." Arthur saw the terrified look on his son's face. "If we could hide it, we would, but people would find out eventually."

Fred gave a shaky nod. He had not thought about anything other than getting back. The world knowing about him was not something he looked forward to. He got up and headed outside for some air. George gave his family a nod before getting up to follow his brother. When he got outside, he found Fred leaning against the pig pen. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll handle whatever's to come. You won't have to do it on your own."

Fred nodded. "I know. I always liked getting attention, guess I'll be getting loads of it now."

George smiled. "I'd switch with you if we weren't so distinguished now."

Fred gave him a small smile before walking off towards the woods. George knew Fred wanted him to follow. He did not ask where they were going, and Fred said nothing as they walked. After a while George realized where they were headed. His stomach felt uneasy, and he almost ran into Fred who he had not realized stopped in front of him. They were at the family cemetery.

"Fred, why are we here?" George looked at the archway as they entered.

Fred stayed silent as he kept on. He looked around a little bit, but seemed to have a good sense as to where he was going. George still followed close behind, but did not like being there. He hated that place. He hated thinking about what was there.

Fred stopped when he found what he was looking for. He knelt down in front of the tombstone. His tombstone. He traced his fingers along the text. Really he just wanted to see it, wanted to know what George had to see. What it was like to look at his own grave. He felt a strange discomfort. He had cheated death, but had to go through Hell to do it. Now he was staring at the proof. His fingers fell to the bottom of the stone where there were traces of a rusty brown stain. He knew what it was. He looked at George who looked at his hand before clenching it shut.

"I-um." He could tell Fred knew exactly what he had done. "Not sure why I did that."

"Just felt like you had to." Fred looked at the grass. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

Before George could ask why, Fred spoke again.

"What do you think is in there?" He still had not taken his eyes off of the grass in front of his tombstone.

George was taken back by that.

"I mean, I'm not sure how this works exactly. I came back at our flat, but I was in there right? Six months is a while to be…probably didn't look good. What if I'm also there still?"

This was the most Fred has said since he returned, and George was not happy that this was the topic he decided to rant about. "We aren't digging you up Fred."

"They'll want to, the Ministry."

"Then we let them do it, not us. Come on Fred, I hate this place."

Fred looked at his grave one more time before nodding and getting up. They walked back to the house to find Charlie, Harry and Ron talking out front.

"There you two are. Mum is having a cow about you. I'd better go and tell her you're back." Ron went inside.

Harry walked up to Fred. "Can I speak to you?"

Fred nodded and followed Harry to a bench in the garden. He made sure George was still in eyesight.

Charlie put a hand on George's shoulder and led him away a little. George too made sure Fred was still in his eye line.

"How's he doing?"

George shrugged. "Better than expected. He wanted to see his grave. I think everything is sinking in. Coming back was a shock, but living is something he will have to get used to. I think he was trying to understand it all, thought he wanted to dig himself up for a second."

"What?" That caught Charlie's attention.

"I think he was trying to figure out how is physically here." He noticed the look on his older brother's face. "Not you too."

Charlie shrugged. "I just wonder what's there. What did happen, George?"

"Why does it matter?" George sighed. "If his body is rotting underground or if it's gone…he's back, and that's all the matter."

Charlie knew he had to tread lightly on his next words. "It matters because if his body is still there, that could mean this person isn't our brother."

George gave Charlie a warning look.

"Look, I'm not saying I believe it, I'm just saying we need to be careful."

"I can't believe you're saying this."

"It's not just me George."

George shook his head. "I'm not hearing this. We aren't talking about this."

"Because you know I'm right."

George stormed off into the house.

While George was talking to Charlie, Fred sat down next to Harry on the bench.

"H-How are you?" Harry looked at the red head.

Fred shrugged. "Alright." He knew Harry did not want to make small talk, so he waited.

"I'm sorry you had to…you know."

"Wasn't for you mate. Sure you were the chosen one, but we knew what we were fighting for. What happened was no one's fault, except maybe the Death Eater that threw that spell."

Harry smiled a little. "We're all just glad you're back. That day was…we lost a lot of people."

Fred frowned. "What exactly did happen after I…I know we won, obviously, but how?"

"Oh, right." Harry was not sure where to start. "Well after you, and everyone…lot of people got killed because of him, he said he'd spare the rest if I met him alone. So I did and well, he…"

Fred was piecing everything together. "He killed you didn't he?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he did."

"Were you the same place as me?"

"I dunno, there was no one else there, and it was really quiet."

"Was there a train?"

Harry shook his head. "It hadn't come yet, but it was supposed to. I was able to come back before then."

"I wouldn't get on it. It kept coming, but I couldn't do it." Fred was looking at a brown spot in the grass.

"When Voldemort killed me, he killed the piece he had accidentally left in me. I had to die for us to be able to kill him, but we did, and now he's gone."

"Good, would have been a waste to die for nothing. Even bigger waste to come back to him in control." Fred sighed. "I'd do it all again Harry. I think anyone would."

Just then he saw an angry George rushing into the house, so he gave Harry a pat on the shoulder before going inside to find his brother. When Fred walked into the room, he could sense the tenseness coming from the other side. He sat on his bed and waited for George, who was pacing, to speak.

"You won't believe what they are saying Freddie."

"They don't believe me."

George stopped pacing and looked at Fred in shock. "You knew?"

Fred nodded. "Harry just baited me to tell him about the afterlife. Something only he and I would know. I may not be all here Georgie, but I haven't completely lost it."

George plopped down on his own bed. "How are you so calm about this?"

"Can you blame them? When was the last time, save Harry, that a wizard came back form the dead. It just doesn't happen. Shouldn't happen. I'd be skeptical too."

George stared at his brother. "You're right, but I thought they would believe it over anyone else. They should know you Fred."

"Not the same I guess, but I'm back. Really back. They'll accept me in time."

"I do say dear brother o' mine, you have gotten wiser in your passing."

Fred smirked a little, but got a haunted look in his eyes. "Just had a lot of time in my own head is all."

While the boys were upstairs, Harry went inside and found Bill, Charlie, and Percy in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"I talked to Fred. He described what I saw. He couldn't have guessed something like that. He has to be telling the truth."

Charlie looked relieved, but saw the look on Bill's face. "You still think he's lying?"

"It's just not right. People can't just come back. No consequences, no nothing. Something isn't adding up."

Percy looked agitated. "Why can't you just accept this and move on?"

Charlie put his hands up to relieve the situation a little. "It's okay Percy, just calm down."

Percy glared. "Hey, I don't believe it's logical either, but when have Fred or George ever been logical? Can the average witch or wizard come back to life? No, but if I had to bet anything on who could find a way, it'd be them."

"He's right you know." Charlie looked at his older brother. "Fred and George have always played by a separate set of rules than everyone else."

Bill crossed his arms. "Something still isn't right."

"Well even so, I'm going to enjoy his return for as long as I can." Percy left the room.

"I think you should just go talk to him Bill." Harry smiled a little before leaving the room as well.

After lunch Bill decided to take Harry's advice. He went outside to find Fred and George sitting under a tree. One all the Weasley children often played under in their youth when they were forced to go outside. The twins had created a lot of inventions under that tree. Bill sat down across from the boys.

"Hey Bill, come to question us as well?" George gave him a pointed look.

This was already off to a great start. "Well, yes actually I am."

George shook his head. "You don't believe him either?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just smart to be careful is all."

"So ask." Fred looked his oldest brother in the eyes.

It pained Bill to question his family, but he needed answers. "What would we find in your coffin?"

Fred did not break eye contact. "I don't know."

"Do you remember being dead?"

George hated this, but he knew he had to be quiet as the two hashed this out.

"Yes."

"Then how did you come back?"

Fred's eyes fell. "Not easily, and not without George."

Bill's silence told him he wanted to know more.

Fred shook his head. "I can't. Ask me anything else, please, just not what I had to do to get here."

Bill hesitated, but went on. "Are there going to be consequences to this?"

Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I hope not." He looked at Bill again. "I paid a price to come back, but I don't know how this all works exactly. I swear to you it's me, you don't have to believe it, but it's true. I'm not here to trick anyone, I just couldn't leave George. Couldn't leave any of you."

"Satisfied?" George glared at his brother.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, suppose so." He got up leaving the two alone.

"Prat. He still doesn't believe you." George rolled his eyes.

"Give him time."

00000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Ministry

When dinner came again, Fred was beginning to grow used to all the stares. It was still uncomfortable, but every now and then, someone would chime in with something they all thought was funny and begin a conversation. That was when Fred felt more at home, more alive. He needed that feeling. After dinner everyone socialized for a while before going off to bed. When Fred and George made their way upstairs, George noticed the uneasiness in the air. Fred sat down at their window, looking like he had little to no intention in going to sleep.

"You want more sleeping potion?" George leaned on the wall next to the window.

Fred shook his head.

George sat down next to him. "You have to sleep Fred."

"I can't. Every time I shut my eyes, I am in nightmares. Feels so real."

"But, it's not. Whatever you went through is over now, okay? You're safe, and alive, but you have to take care of yourself. You're still really week."

"I know."

George thought for a moment before pulling out his wand. He made the table dividing their respective sides of the room slide to the other side of the wall. He then caused the beds to slide together.

Fred watched from the window. "What are you doing?"

"When we were little and one of us got scared we'd hop into one bed, but seeing how we are both grown adults now, I don't exactly fancy lying on top of you. So just like when we were kids, we'll keep each other safe, just like always."

Fred got up from the window and stared at the two beds. He looked at his brother and gave him a small smile. "Alright then, let's give it a shot."

Once they were ready for bed, George was surprised at how quickly his brother fell asleep. George was just drifting away when Fred began to twitch in his sleep. The nightmares were already digging their way into his mind. George put a hand on Fred's shoulder to attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay Freddie, you're okay. You're safe. You're at home still."

That seemed to help a little because Fred calmed down. That was how the rest of the night played out. Fred would get stuck in a nightmare, and George would wake up to comfort him. Fred did not wake up screaming or crying like he had been, and while neither brother got a full night of sleep, they both did better than the previous night.

The next morning the boys went downstairs for breakfast to see Arthur dressed and ready for work. He gave Fred a sympathetic smile.

"I'll have to talk to the Ministry today. If I know them like I believe, they won't take long sending for the pair of you. They'll want to understand everything."

Fred had terror in his eyes, but George nodded. "Okay, we'll be ready."

Fred looked at George. He could never be ready for the questions that would come.

All day the boys paced around the house in anticipation. At one point they ended up outside under the tree again. George could feel the nerves pulsing off of Fred, which in turn made his nerves higher. He pulled out Fred's wand.

"I think you should take this back."

Fred stared at it. "You think this isn't going to end well."

"I think that's a possibility. We may have to leave, depending on what they try to do. Fred you haven't used magic at all since you got back, I think it would be smart to try."

Fred looked away. "I'm a lot weaker now, George."

"You're scared you won't have the same power."

"I'm scared I may not have any, and if I do I might not have control of it anymore. I already feel helpless, I don't want know how helpless I really am."

"You aren't helpless Fred. I bet you still have your magic, and yeah maybe it isn't as strong as it was, but you aren't as strong as you were, but you will be. You're getting your strength back every day. Bit by bit. You aren't shaking as much, you can lift more, you aren't getting as exhausted just from walking around. You'll get back to normal." He put Fred's wand back into his pocket. "But I can still hold onto this until you're ready. Just give me the word."

Fred nodded. "Thanks."

By midday Percy came to the Burrow with a disgruntled look on his face. Fred and George were in the living room with Molly and Ginny.

"Percy, what's going on?" Molly jumped up at the sight of her son.

"It's the Ministry, like we thought they want to speak to Fred and George. I told them I would come and fetch them as to not make a scene."

George sighed. "Alright then, let's get this over with." He got up and Fred followed.

Ginny grabbed Fred's arm. "It'll be alright."

Fred nodded at his little sister and followed his brothers to the Ministry. Once they arrived, Fred was not surprised at the shocked looks he was receiving. He would have to get used to that for a long time to come. They made their way upstairs where they met Arthur, Kingsley, and some members of the council. Arthur went up to his boys.

"They want to speak with you two alone. I'm not allowed in either, I'm afraid."

Fred's eyes widened with panic and shot to George.

George realized Fred had not really been without him yet. He did not like the idea either, but he knew they had to get this done. He grabbed Fred's shoulders and met his scared eyes.

"It's all going to be fine. I'll be right in the other room. Just answer their questions and then we can go home, okay?"

His words did not do much to calm him as someone grabbed George's shoulder to pull him away. The panic was still apparent on Fred's face.

George looked at Kingsley. "Don't leave his side, please just stay with him."

Kingsley gave George an odd look before nodding. Once George was pulled out of Fred's sight, they took him to a room and sat him down. There were four other council members standing before him, all giving him the same curious look. A woman was first to speak.

"Please state your name."

"Uh...George Fabian Weasley, Ma'am."

"And Mr. Weasley do have any information as to how your recently deceased brother, Fred Weasley, was able to return after six months' time?"

George shook his head. "No, idea."

"Nonsense!" One of the men in the room came closer. "He has something to do with this, don't you?"

George leaned back in his chair. "No, I didn't. I swear!"

He grabbed George's shoulders. "You're lying! You've done something, a spell, a time turner. If you've messed with the time line that could mean terrible things! Do you realize what you've done? The Dark Lord could have control of everything because of your little stunt! We all lost someone, you had no right!"

George shook his head violently. "I haven't done anything! I swear it! He just came back. He won't talk about it. I think he had to go through something terrible to come back here, it wasn't easy for him. All he's said is that it was a rare type of magic that is hard to accomplish. It was dependent upon me, but I had no way of knowing that."

"What did you do?" The man glared at him.

"I-I spilt my blood on his grave, he said that was a key to getting back. I don't know why I did it, I just felt like I had to."

The man still had a hold of George.

George was growing angry. He pushed the man's hands off of him. "Look if I would have known I could have gotten my brother back, I would have slit my hand open the minute he died. He's back and there is no changing it. We didn't do anything against the law, there were no spells, no meddling with time, nothing so you can just get over it because it's done. And if you think for a second you are going to consider taking him away from me again, it will be the last thing you do."

"Mr. Weasley!" The woman stared shocked.

The man backed off, but still looked angry. "Are you willing to be questioned under truth serum?"

"I don't care what you have to do to make you believe me; I just want this over with so I can get back to him. He's weak after coming back, and hasn't been on his own yet."

"Go and get it." The woman motioned to another man in the room.

While George was being interrogated, Fred too was being questioned in the other room. Kingsley was leading the questions as gently as he could. The fear in the boy before him was apparent. He smiled at Fred and spoke soft.

"Just ignore them and focus on me, alright?"

Fred looked at the other members of the council, but turned his attention back to Kingsley and nodded.

"Good, now for the record can you please state your full name?"

Fred took a deep breath. "Yeah, Frederick Gideon Weasley."

"Good, now onto the tougher things. Can you tell me what happened on May 2nd of this year?"

"I…died." He knew that was all they wanted to know.

"And can you tell me, how is it you found your way back to the land of the living?"

"Really I just refused to stay dead. Wasn't easy coming back, it's not common…obviously."

Kingsley could tell the other council members in the room were getting irritated, but he put his hand up to calm him.

"Could you go into more detail than that?"

Fred shook his head. "No, I can't. Bad things happened, I'll say that, but don't make me talk about them. I came back, that's all there really is to know."

One of the men in the room could not contain his irritation any longer. "And your brother, what was his role in this?"

"He didn't know, couldn't have known this would happen. It did depend on him, but he had nothing to do with this."

"What do you mean it depended on him?" Kingsley tried getting the conversation on track.

"This magic is rare, like I said, but it depends on someone living, like a link I guess."

"So you were able to come back because of George?" Kingsley was trying to understand.

Fred nodded. "I guess a sort of portal opened up one day, I was able to get through it."

"Just like that?" The other man wanted details.

"No, I said before it wasn't easy."

"And the repercussions that will come of this?"

"None." Fred was quick to answer. "I was never told about any, so none."

"You were told how to get back?"

Fred was getting more uneasy, but nodded.

A woman who had been only listening finally spoke. "How can you prove that you are who you say? What makes us know you aren't just someone whose taken polyjuice potion and posing as Fred Weasley?"

Fred looked at her confused. "Because I haven't taken any potion, I'm me. Why would anyone pose as me?"

"To hurt your family." Kingsley spoke now.

Fred shook his head again. "I'm Fred. I'm back, and I'm Fred."

"I think there is only one way to find out exactly what happened."

The men all looked at the woman speaking.

"We need an Occlumencer."

Fred's eyes got wider and turned to Kingsley. "No, please. I would have to relive everything. I don't want to do that. There must be some other way, please!"

"Okay, okay calm down." Kingsley gave him a small smile. "We don't have to do it today, but they will want the proof soon." He leaned in closer to Fred. "There are some other things that will need checked out. I suggest you and George do not leave home until this gets sorted."

Fred calmed a little bit, but he still seemed uneasy at the thought of what lay ahead. He nodded to Kingsley. "Can we please be done?"

Kingsley looked at the others in the room, who seemed unamused towards Fred, but said nothing else.

"Okay then, let's get you back to your family."

Fred stood up very fast and followed Kingsley back out of the room. He saw his father and almost ran up to him, he did not want to be around strangers anymore. They had to wait a few more minutes before George came out, immediately noticing the distress in his brother.

"Are you alright? What'd they do?"

Fred shook his head, signaling that they would discuss it later. George did not like that, but moved on anyway. He stayed quiet, happy that Fred did not ask him anything, because he would have had no choice but tell the truth because of the serum they gave him. Everyone was happy to leave the Ministry, but worried about what was in their futures.

00000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Digging up the Truth

**Thank you vuerun for reviewing!**

00000000000

When everyone got back to the Burrow from the Ministry, Molly and Ginny met them at the door and waited to find out what happened. Fred, George, and Arthur all sat down at the table. They looked at Molly who waited with anticipation for someone to begin talking.

"Well, what happened then?"

George spoke first. "They interrogated us. Thought I did something to bring him back, but when I said the same thing after taking veritaserum they had to let me go." He looked at Fred who was staring at his hands.

"Freddie, dear?" Molly reached her hand to his, but he flinched back a little.

Fred kept his eyes down. "They wanted to know exactly how, but I just couldn't. They want to do occlumency on me to see what happened. Said they were going to do some other things as well, but didn't say what."

Molly saw the look on her husband's face. "What are they planning to do?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "They want to see what's buried in the cemetery. Suppose they just want answers."

"What? They don't need to do that!" George huffed.

"It's alright George, the Ministry's not the only one that wants to know what's there." Fred met his brother's eyes.

"Well they don't need to be doing occlumency on you, why can't they just accept that you are back?"

"They're scared, but they don't care that I am too."

"Oh, sweetie. It'll be alright." Molly came over and hugged Fred who this time accepted her touch.

Fred wanted nothing more to with the Ministry, but he knew they would not leave him alone until they were satisfied as to how he came back.

"When are they coming?" Ginny looked at her father.

"This evening, you know the Ministry, always wanting to get things done immediately."

That evening everyone was back at the house, and got filled in on what had happened at the Ministry. They all waited on edge for the Aurors to arrive. Fred was nervous most of all, because he had no idea what they would find in his grave. Whether something was in there or not; he was not sure if either were ideal. He figured that by the end of the night he was going to be led out of his home in restraints. Everyone was almost relieved when the Ministry finally arrived. They just wanted to know the outcome, good or bad. The anticipation was becoming too much.

Kingsley came inside while the other two Aurors remained outdoors. He shook Arthur's hand.

"Arthur."

Arthur shook his hand in return. "Right then, let's get this done." He looked at the large number of Weasleys in the living room, silently asking if anyone wanted to come.

George looked at Fred, who thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to stay here actually."

George gave a sigh of relief, he wanted nothing to do with this.

Bill stood up from where he was sitting. "I'd actually like to go." He gave his younger brothers a small smile before following his father and Kingsley out the door.

Fred and George waited in the living room with the rest of the family, while the others went to investigate more into Fred's possible double whereabouts. George patted his brother's knee.

"It'll be alright."

Fred nodded, hoping that were true.

Arthur and Bill led the way to the family cemetery. Arthur was nervous about going, but knew it needed to be done. He looked at his eldest son.

"What are you hoping to find out there?"

Bill stayed silent for a moment. "Answers. Everything screams that Fred is back, but I just can't trust it still. George hates me for that, but I'm just trying to protect everyone."

"He doesn't hate you Bill, he's just scared. If this turns out wrong then it could destroy everyone worse than the first time."

"I know, that's why I have to see for myself."

When they got to the cemetery, they walked to Fred's grave. Arthur looked at it in sorrow.

"Seems odd now doesn't it, to have this here when he's sitting at home"

One of the Aurors stepped forward. "Well that is what we are here to find out."

He bore his wand and with the help of the others, they got to digging up the mound of dirt before them. Before all the dirt was gone, everyone began hearing a strange hissing sound. They soon realized the noise was coming from inside Fred's coffin. Once all the dirt was off they noticed the box shake a little. They all looked at each other, knowing that was not a good sign. Kingsley nodded to the others before opening the lid of the coffin. Everyone expected something to happen, but they did not expect the burst of wind causing them all to look away, except for Bill who squinted his eyes, but kept a watch.

What happened next was so quick, Bill thought he would have missed it by blinking. In the rush of wind a misty dark object flew from the coffin and out of sight. Just as the mysterious object escaped Fred, sitting back at the Burrow gave a sudden intake of breath and tensed up. George looked at him noticing the sudden change.

Fred swallowed. "Well that can't be good."

Back at the cemetery Bill's thoughts of if anyone had seen what he had were confirmed when one of the Aurors looked at everyone around him.

"Did anyone see anything?"

Bill waited for everyone else to answer before him, but when the man's eyes finally landed on him, he shook his head no. His eyes went back to the task at hand, he stepped forward towards Fred's grave and craned his head enough to see into the hole.

"It's empty."

Everyone else made their way closer to investigate. While the coffin was empty, there was a layer of black dust inside, as well as tears and scratches along the lining. Kingsley looked at Arthur with wide eyes, telling him things could get worse now.

Bill cleared his throat still staring at the empty coffin below him. "Those two, always making a joke of everything."

Arthur looked up confused. "What?"

Bill nodded at the mess in the coffin. "Always making inventions and pranks. George buried a few things with Fred and I think it all just got set off when we disturbed it."

"You're saying all that was just some kind of prank left behind?" One of the Aurors was not sure if he could believe that.

"You've seen what those two are capable of, are you really that surprised?"

The Auror looked at him dumbfounded, but that seemed quite logical in the end. Kingsley clapped his hands, satisfied.

"Well that's settled then." He looked at Arthur. "What do you want us to do with this?" He motioned to the mess that had just made.

"Oh, umm, well I guess it's not needed now, but I suppose we'll just put it back how it was for the time being."

Kingsley nodded and reburied the coffin. After that they all headed back to the Burrow to share what they had discovered with the rest of the Weasleys.

When everyone got back to the Burrow, Fred and George stood up not sure what to expect. George put himself protectively in front of Fred, ready to apparate them out of there if the Ministry wanted to arrest them for any reason. Kingsley was the first to speak, his eyes on George.

"George, did you bury some type of prank with Fred?"

George gave him an odd look. "What?"

"It's alright George." Bill gave him a look. "You aren't in trouble, we just need to know."

George caught the look his brother was giving him. It was one the Weasley children often used when they needed to lie to their parents. "Oh, yeah I did, why? What happened?"

The Aurors seemed disgruntled, but less tense.

Arthur spoke next. "Just set off what you put in there, but beyond that, it was empty." He looked at Kingsley. "So that means?"

"That means we are done here, but we will still require an Occlumencer to take a look at you Fred. I also think you should go see a Healer, make sure everything is alright."

Fred remained quiet, but Molly came forward to show the men out.

"Yes, yes very good we'll make sure he does that. Thank you all, have a good evening."

Bill came over to Fred and George. "I need to speak to you."

He was talking to Fred, but knew George would come regardless, so the three of them went upstairs to Fred and George's room. Bill made sure he shut the door behind them before speaking. Before he said anything he noticed the boys' beds were pushed together. It reminded him of when they were little and they would run into his room in the middle of the night if they were scared. Usually he had not minded, but being that he was a teenager, he sometimes did not want his little brothers in his bed. On these nights Bill would take the boys back to their room and get them to pick one bed to share. He would tuck them in and tell them that as long as they had each other they would be safe. From then on their visits to his room became less and less. Bill could see that even now, the boys had taken that advice to heart.

George met his brother's eyes, bringing him back to the moment. "Why'd you lie?"

Bill took a few steps closer. "Contrary to what you believe, George, I'm not out to destroy Fred, just want to be cautious."

Fred gave him a worried look. "What happened?"

"You tell me."

Fred shook his head. "I don't know, just felt something is all."

"Just tell us Bill." George did not want Bill pushing Fred.

"When they dug up your…coffin, it sounded like something was in there, so we opened it and a huge gust of wind followed. Everyone covered their faces but me, and in an instant there was this dark misty thing that flew out and disappeared. The inside of the box looked like something had been trying to get out for a while, but there was no evidence of you. I told them it must have been a prank, because I knew if they saw what I did they would be hauling you to the Ministry right now."

Fred sat down on his bed.

George gave an apologetic look to his older brother. "Thanks for that."

Bill nodded and sat across from Fred. "What do you think it means?"

Fred shook his head. "Not sure, but maybe something came back with me."

Bill and George looked at each other worried at what that could mean for all of them.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Bad things Arising

Despite the fact that their beds were now pushed together, Fred was having terrible nightmares again. George tried comforting him in his sleep, but the man was tossing and turning; sweat beading on his face. The sounds of whimpering struck George's ears, causing terror to run through him. He hated to imagine what was happening in Fred's head at that moment. Just as George was about to wake his brother, Fred shot up out of breath.

Fred's eyes scanned the room, looking for something in the shadows. George now too was sitting up. He placed a gentle hand on his brother, but Fred scuttled away a little at the touch. Fred said nothing as he jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the room to the bathroom. George got up and followed, not sure where his brother was going. When Fred reached the sink he threw water in his face, still out of breath. He did not notice George had followed him until he heard him take a step closer. Fred jumped up and stared at his brother with scared eyes.

"Fred?"

Tears began to well up in Fred's eyes and he used the sink to help him sit down on the ground. George knelt down next to him and waited for him to say something.

"I'm scared Georgie."

"Of what?"

"What I saw."

George waited for Fred to elaborate, but he remained silent. George thought that maybe all the stress of people beginning to know his existence, along with what they wanted to do about it was getting to him. Part of him could tell there was more to it than that, but he knew if Fred wanted to talk about what he meant, he would. Instead George just pulled his brother into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright."

Eventually George got Fred back to their room, but could never get him to fall back to sleep. The fear of what he might dream was enough to keep his eyes open. He and George just sat on their beds until the sun peeked through the window. Once the light hit their room, George nudged Fred to get up and get dressed for the day. They both headed downstairs just as Molly was going into the kitchen.

"You two are up early, everything all right?"

George nodded. "Didn't sleep well."

Molly gave them a sympathetic look. "My boys, well sit down, I'll have breakfast ready soon, that will help."

"Thanks Mum." George sat down at the table.

Fred followed and the two stared at nothing in particular until Molly shoved tea in front of them. They thanked her and drank in silence. Molly had the same look of worry she had been wearing since Fred returned. She hated seeing her two sons so solemn. Once breakfast was cooking the rest of the Weasley clan began to emerge. Arthur sat down sighed.

"I know you don't want to do it, but the sooner you see the Occlumencer, the sooner the Ministry will be off of our backs."

Fred nodded, but said nothing. He knew he would have to go there; he just hated the thought of reliving anything that had happened. Not that it really mattered much anyway, he was dreaming of it every night, and now it was spilling into his thoughts in the day. Really he just did not want anyone to know exactly what he had been through; it would pain his family to find out what it took to return.

As Fred, George, and Arthur made their way to the Ministry, they encountered their first problem since Fred's return was now spreading throughout the community. The press was at the Ministry gates ready to pounce on the Weasleys as soon as they were spotted. A reporter ran up as others began taking pictures. George and Arthur shielded Fred from the reporters, but they still tried getting through.

"How did you come back?"

"What did you do to change time?"

"Is the Ministry pressing charges?"

Arthur put his hand up as they filtered through the crowd. "We have nothing to say at this time, are business is none of your concern."

As they shoved their way to the elevators George tried to make light of the situation. "We really need to grow our hair out to cover this obvious difference between us."

Fred calmed a little. "We should have brought dung bombs."

Arthur gave them the look they had seen so many times, but instead of scolding them he smiled. For just a few seconds it felt like it had before, but the tenseness was still heavy between them all. Once they got to the right floor they met Kingsley, who led them to a room.

He looked at Fred. "I feel like it's a pointless question to ask George to wait out here."

George answered. "You'd be right. He's not going in there alone."

Kingsley nodded. "That is as I thought, come on."

Arthur gave them both a reassuring smile before they went into the room. There was a chair in the middle, but that was all that resided besides the Occlumencer who stood next to it.

George did not like this. "Well this is cozy isn't it?"

Fred was getting more nervous with each step.

"It'll be alright, just have a seat." The man next to the chair motioned for Fred to sit down.

He did so, but seemed like he was already in a panic.

"Okay, now I want you to try and relax. The more you block me out, the harder this process will be. Do you understand?"

Fred nodded, but wished he could block out everything going through his mind.

George watched as the Occlumencer entered Fred's mind, both seeming taken by the memories. They went into a sort of trance, the man in charge having almost no emotions cross his face, while Fred's faulted from time to time. George twiddled his thumbs nervously waiting for the whole thing to end. Part of him wanted to know what the man was seeing from Fred, but at the same time he was not ready to see what Fred had been through.

When the Occlumencer entered Fred's mind he went back to the battle. The moment Fred was hit with the wall. He saw the afterlife and Fred's conversation with Dumbledore. All the while feeling how uncomfortable Fred was during his invasion. He saw Fred waiting for a portal to open and when it finally did he watched as Fred stepped through it. The moment Fred stepped through the portal until the moment he was returned to the living was all things he did not want to remember.

When Fred stepped through he fell. Dumbledore's words still ringing in his ear. This would not be easy, and he could never forget the objective. Fred could not let go of why he was there, he had to get back to his family. He had to live. When Fred hit the ground he felt pain all over his body. He had spent so long at the train station feeling nothing, the sudden lack of numbness hurt more than anything else. Fred tried catching his breath to figure out where he was, but it was dark. He could feel dry dirt under him, but when he tried to move, pain flared throughout his body again. Fred decided it would just be best to lay there for a moment, but soon enough he found this to be a bad idea.

Fred shut his eyes for a moment, but they sprung back open when he felt a hand on his arm. He tried pulling it away, but then another hand came out of the ground and gripped his other arm. The more he struggled, the worse the situation became. Another hand grabbed his ankle, and another around his leg. Soon enough Fred was being pinned down by something underneath the dirt with no escape. He struggled and struggled, but the hands gripped tighter until they were clawing at his skin. Fred could feel the fingernail scrape through his flesh, he screamed out as they tore at him, thinking of the pain, but also how he could get back to George.

George watched as a sudden shift emerged. The Occlumencer was sweating, and Fred looked like he could not breathe. This alarmed George, so pushed himself off of the wall and began to rush over to his brother. Before he got there the Occlumencer gasped snapping he and Fred out of their trances. George went to his brother's side. Fred seemed dizzy and confused.

"It's alright, I'm here, you're okay." Fred grabbed George's arm as reissuance.

Kingsley went over to the Occlumencer and made sure he was alright. He could see the terrified look on the man's sweating face.

"What did you see?"

The man swallowed looking at Fred, who gave him a pleading look of silence, before returning his gaze to Kingsley. "He's telling the truth. That's Fred Weasley. I pulled out when…" He leaned in closer not finishing his pervious sentence. "He deserves to be back, Sir."

"Do you know how he got back?"

The man nodded. "I can tell the counsel on the how, but if I can avoid details, it would be in everyone's favor."

Kingsley nodded and patted the man on the shoulder.

Fred was shaking, the memory he was forced to relive was the first of many bad experiences he had in his quest to get back to the living. He remembered every bit of pain he had felt in those moments. The hands had gripped him, pulled him tighter to the ground until they began to rip him apart. He felt that too. He had to die again, and that was when he realized that the place he was in had different rules. He would have to die a thousand deaths before he could come back, each hurting just as much as the last.

George was trying to get Fred's attention back to him. They had made so much progress since his return, and whatever he just had to go through pushed him back several steps. George looked back at the Occlumencer who looked shaken at what he had just seen. His terror, terrified George even more. The man would not tell Kingsley what he had seen, and kept looking back at Fred with a heavy nervousness in his face.

"Come on Fred, it's time to go."

Fred grabbed onto George's arms, still shaking. As they made their way to the door, Kingsley stopped them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, but as far as I'm concerned this case is closed. I'm sure the counsel will want to do some follow up, but I'll try to stall them for as long as I can. You've been through enough it would seem." He turned to George. "I think you should go see a Healer as St. Mungo's Make sure he is alright after everything."

George nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

When they left the room, Arthur and Percy were waiting in the hallway. Both could see how upset Fred looked. They looked at George who still had a grip on his brother.

"I'm going to take him to see a Healer."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Percy was worried about his brother.

"No, I'll handle it, I know you two are supposed to be working."

"If you're sure?" Arthur would not take his eyes off of Fred.

"Yeah, I'll handle it."

"Alright then, we'll see you at home." He put a hand on Fred's shoulder. "See you at home son."

Fred was trying to listen to his family who he knew was right there, but the memories were coming back too strong. Fred could not focus on anything but that. Through the memories something else was peeking its way in. Tiny whispers were entering his ears, something that was new to Fred since his return. He could not make out what they were saying, but he hoped this was just a side effect of the Occlumency session he had just gone through. Fred continued to be lost in his thoughts as George led him to the hospital.

000000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Familiar Faces

George was relieved when no more reporters found them after they left the Ministry. They used a Floo Network upstairs to avoid that, and went straight to St. Mungo's. Arthur said he was going to send word for someone to know they were coming, but what they did not expect was to see Madam Pomfrey walking down the hallway to meet them. The boys straightened up a little as she approached them.

She looked at Fred in astonishment. "They told me you were alive, but seeing it is something else." She smiled at the boys and shook her head. "I had to deal with you two coming in and out of my hospital wing for seven years, so I thought I should be the one to look you over now." She motioned for them to follow her.

Hogwarts was still being rebuilt, so the start of the school year got pushed back a few weeks. Madame Pomfrey worked at the hospital during the summer, so by good happenstance she was still there. Fred was glad too, because he felt more comfortable with her than some stranger poking and prodding at him. They went into a room and Fred sat down on the table, while George took a seat by the door.

Madame Pomfrey began looking Fred over before she started asking him questions. "What symptoms have you had since you got back?"

Fred looked down a moment before turning to his brother. George sat up a little and answered for him.

"He was really weak before, but he's been getting stronger. Shaky, but that's been getting better too. You've still been getting cold."

"Hmm…" Madame Pomfrey shined her wand in Fred's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well either. I can give you some sleeping potions."

"No." Fred looked up quick.

"Yes." George retorted. "He's been having terrible nightmares."

"You have to sleep dear."

Fred stayed silent.

"He'll take the sleeping potion." George gave Fred a look not to argue.

"Any pain?"

Fred looked away, and Madame Pomfrey realized that maybe he had not told his brother everything that was going on.

"If you want we can talk alone."

Fred looked at her before shaking his head. "No, no." He looked at George before turning his attention back to Madame Pomfrey. "There has been some yeah. Random aches and soreness. Twinges. Headaches."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I can prescribe potions that can help with everything, and I can give you the recipes since they can get a bit expensive. You two were always good with potions, but don't go adding things you shouldn't into them. I know you two stole one of my books your fourth year." She gave him a stern look.

George and Fred's eyes went a little wide, with slight smirks across their faces.

George coughed. "I guess we should have realized you'd figure that out after some of our products starting gaining momentum at school."

"Just be glad I'm not asking for compensation for all the students you sent my way. Testing on first years." The boys thought they were in trouble after all these years, but the stifled smile on Madame Pomfrey's face said otherwise.

"Now, is there anything else I should know about?"

Fred thought about the whispers that seemed to be growing in his head, but they had not said anything since they got there. Seeing Madame Pomfrey made him feel a little normal, like he was back at school and had just gotten hurt by a prank gone wrong. He shook his head no, hoping the whispers were over with.

She put her hand on Fred's. "Alright then, take care of yourself dear, and please come see me if you need anything else. I'm glad to see you again."

Fred smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you."

After Madame Pomfrey went over all the potions with George, the two boys headed back to the Burrow. When they got there, Fred was exhausted. George could see the exhaustion in his brother's face, but instead of going upstairs, Fred went into the living room and sat down. He looked like he had no intentions of getting any sleep. George sighed a little and came over to sit down across from his brother.

"Fred."

Fred purposely would not meet his brother's eyes.

George took the sleeping potion Madame Pomfrey gave him out of his pocket.

Fred shook his head. "I don't want to sleep, especially not after today."

"You look like you are going to pass out because of how tired you are. You have to sleep Fred, I know you're scared, but there's nothing to be scared of."

Fred was thinking that might not be true. Ever since they left St. Mungo's he had developed a foreboding feeling, which was giving him increasing worry.

"Please Fred."

Fred stared at the potion in George's hands. He did have less nightmares when he took the sleeping potion, but he also had a harder time waking up. He reached out and took the vile, only drinking a little bit. He then got up and headed upstairs.

"Thank you Fred." George stayed downstairs while Fred went to get some rest. He knew Molly would want filled in on everything that had happened since they left earlier.

The sleeping potion Fred had taken was keeping his dreams in a fog, but through that fog the nightmares were starting to bleed through. He was running in darkness. He was alone. The air was cold. All he could hear was his own breathing. Fear clenched as his throat as he tried finding salvation. The more he ran, the darker his vision got, as if a large shadow was trying to swallow him whole. He was trapped running for what felt like hours, but when he finally awoke back in his room, he tried taking deep breathes to calm himself down. Fred realized almost as soon as he sat up that the darkness was not completely gone. Shadows crept in the corners of the room, slinking their way closer and closer to him. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes darting for his brother, but George was not there. This was the first time since he had gotten back that was really alone. Every time he had woken up, George was there, and now there was no one. Fred scooted all the way back against the wall on his bed and pulled his knees up. He clenched his eyes shut hoping the shadows would go away. He was about to yell out when the sinking feeling growing inside him stopped. He opened his eyes to find his room just it was supposed to be. No shadows, no fear. Only the last rays of the sun spilling in from the window. Fred gave a sigh of relief as he climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs to find George.

George stood up from the table he was sitting at when he saw Fred. "Hey, get any sleep?"

Fred nodded a little as leaned against the counter.

"Still having nightmares." George was not surprised, especially after the day Fred had, but hoped they would lessen. "You hungry?"

Fred shrugged, but sat down at the table. Molly had already started making something when she heard Fred come down the stairs. She sat down with her two sons and talked about the Ministry and Fred's visit to the hospital.

"If them getting in your head has caused any damage, I swear they will have Hell to pay from me."

"I'm fine, Mum." Fred reassured his mother who kept reminding them they should have had her present when they went to the hospital.

"Mum, Madame Pomfrey knows more about our health and injuries than anyone else, if she says Fred is going to be okay, then he will be." George knew he needed to reassure his mother as well, but truly he was not sure if he trusted his own words. Fred had seemed to be going back and forth in wellness since his return.

That night when Fred and George went to bed, George decided to talk to Fred about what had been on his mind for most of the day. He turned over on his side to face his brother.

"How bad is the pain really?"

Fred, who was staring at the ceiling, turned his head towards George. "It comes and goes, but hurts more often than not. The potion Madame Pomfrey gave me seems to be helping."

"It'll pass in time. Things will feel normal again, it has to." George was not sure who he was trying to convince.

Fred said nothing, but turned his head back towards the ceiling.

The next day, Fred was tired, but feeling a little better. His mind seemed to be in an alright place except for when he would zone in and out. George was looking over the ingredient list Madame Pomfrey gave him to make Fred's potions with when Molly poked her head in from the doorway.

"Boys, there's someone here who'd like to see you."

Fred and George looked up to see Lee Jordan enter the room. When he walked in, his eyes landed on Fred. The boys got up, but before they could say anything Lee held up a newspaper.

"So this is how I find out then? Front page on the Daily Prophet…couldn't even tell me you were alive?"

Fred looked down while George defended them.

"We didn't mean for that to happen. As soon as we told our family the Ministry found out and then someone there must have noticed and alerted the press. It all happened really fast and we haven't even had the chance to talk to anyone. We are sorry though."

Lee glared for a moment before turning his attention back to Fred. "It's really you then?"

Fred looked back up. "While that's been the topic of popular debate, I am."

"Merlin…how the Hell did you manage that?"

"That's a bit more complicated answer I'd like to leave be."

Lee ran up to Fred and pulled him into a hug. "Thought I'd never see you again."

Fred was relieved that Lee was not mad at him for not telling him sooner. Getting back to his family was so important he really forgot all the friends he had left behind. There would be more people he needed to see.

Lee got a big smile on his face. "So what do you two have planned for this re-Fredding that has happened."

Fred smirked a little but shook his head. "Not sure I'm up for any extravagant antics just yet."

"Oh come on, Fred and George Weasley wouldn't back down from something like this."

"He is right Fred." George looked at his brother. "Maybe we shouldn't jump straight into another swamp situation, but I do think you could use a distraction. All we've done is sit around trying not to think about what happened while everyone else is trying to push you to tell them. That can only go on for so long."

Fred sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

A smile spread across George's face. "How would you feel about going home?"

It took Fred a few moments to realize what George was talking about. "I dunno, George."

Lee had caught on as well. "I think it'd be good for you, plus you already have someone to help you get things ready."

"What do ya say?"

Fred thought for a few minutes weighing his options. He tapped his fingers on his leg a few times before nodding and looking up and George and Lee. "What the Hell, let's do it."

"Yes." George nodded in excitement.

"The return of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Believe me the world is in need of a good laugh again. This will be great." Lee smiled.

Fred was nervous about opening up the shop again, but he knew they were right about him needing a distraction. Fred just hoped that was all he needed to feel normal again.

00000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Trying the Normal

**Thank you Heather Sidenwood and Alexandra for reviewing!**

000000000

Talking about opening the shop, and actually doing it were two very different things. Fred enjoyed the distraction at first, but after the worry on his family's face, and the ever growing fame he seemed to be getting, Fred was worried about leaving the Burrow. He felt safe there, and now he was going to leave. Of course George would be with him, so Fred did not feel completely lost, but being back on Diagon Alley where so many travelled, worried him. Molly most of all tried convincing the boys of staying, but George had to assure her that they would be fine.

"Mum, it'll be alright. It's time to go and try to get back to normal." George gave his mother a sympathetic smile.

Molly nodded, but wanted to protest. "Well you know I am just a snap away, if you two need anything, let me know."

"We will, Mum." Fred hugged her, thinking about not letting go.

When Fred and George returned to their flat, memories of the night he returned swam through his head, but soon the inventions and pictures lying about made him remember all of the good times he and George had since they left home. Fred's eyes landed on their broomsticks sitting next to the fireplace.

"Remember our first night here?"

George laughed. "You mean the excited terror we felt for dropping out of school and hiding from Mum?"

Fred smiled a little. "Yeah."

"We couldn't wait to get the store ready, we had all these plans and inventions just waiting to be displayed. We got to work almost as soon as we walked in the door."

"Thought Mum would kill us when she found out what we did. Said Umbridge trying to whip us was the least of our worries." Fred shook his head, happy that their mother was no longer angry with them.

"You reckon she still thinks this is a waste of time?" George was standing next to Fred now.

"Dunno, maybe she'll support us once she sees how happy it makes us, 'specially after."

George smiled at his brother. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do."

Fred nodded and followed George down to the shop.

Over the next few days the two boys got everything together to open their shop back up. Almost everyone came to help at different times. Ron stacked the shelves asking if he could get anything for free, which George waited until he was done to tell him no. Percy came to look at their finances and proceeded to tell them how they needed to improve. Lee was there the most helping them get everything together. They had got to the point where they felt like they could open almost anytime. George was just finishing some things up in the front of the store, while Fred went to the back to grab a couple more boxes of merchandise. Lee made his way back to help when he saw Fred on the floor looking like he was having a panic attack.

"Fred? Hey Fred, are you okay?" Lee knelt down and put a hand on Fred's arm, but the man swatted him away.

"Please, just leave me alone. I don't know what you want." Fred was not looking at Lee.

"I just want to help you Fred, tell me what's wrong."

Fred squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, but when he opened them he looked at Lee like he had not noticed him there yet. He looked around the room.

"Fred, you're freaking me out, what's happening?"

Fred shook his head. "I can't…"

Lee met Fred's eyes. "You weren't talking to me just then were you?"

Fred looked down. "No, look there's just been some problems happening for a little bit, but I'm figuring it out."

"You're shaking and talking to things that aren't there, that doesn't really scream "figured out" to me."

"I've got this under control alright, so please just don't say anything to George about this."

"What?" Lee could not understand this. "Why? You two don't keep secrets, and this is a pretty big deal, he needs to know."

Fred shook his head. "No, he's got enough to worry about right now with everything else going on. He already has to take care of me so much, I-I can't add this to it."

"Fred, this could be bad, George would want to know, he wouldn't care about it adding more to his plate, and you know that. I don't want to keep secrets from him." Lee started to get up, but Fred grabbed him.

"No, Lee, please just give me some more time, okay? I'll tell him, just not yet, please." Fred gave him a desperate look.

Lee sighed. "Fine, fine, but this can't stay kept for long."

Fred nodded. 'Thanks."

"Come on, let's get this stuff up front." Lee grabbed the box Fred had dropped on the ground and headed towards the front of the store.

George noticed something off with the two as they came in the main area. "Everything okay?"

Fred met eyes with Lee before nodding. "Yeah, just getting a bit tired is all."

George gave him a nod in return and took a look at the store. "We've gotten a lot accomplished today. I think one more day and then we'll be ready for are re-grand opening."

"Yeah, it's practically there," Fred agreed.

Lee left after helping with the final things for the night, and the two headed upstairs to their flat. The first night they went back to their home, George had decided they were putting their beds in one room. Fred was still not sleeping well, and George knew he would worry all night about his brother in the other room. He decided to keep their beds apart to see how things went. Fred still had nightmares, but he tried to stay awake for as long possible each night. No matter how hard he fought sleep, Fred always managed drift off at one point. He blamed this for still being so weak since he got back. It was early in the morning when the whispers sunk in and forced Fred awake. His eyes went straight to George's bed, but he found him missing. Fred got up and walked into the living room, but he was not there either. Fred worried as he began to search the house. Finally he stopped when he saw George standing in his bed-less room staring at the wardrobe.

"George?"

George kept his eyes on the wardrobe. "I thought we could wear our first dragon scale suits for the opening, but when I went to get yours I realized it's not here."

Fred stepped closer to his brother. "Where is it?"

George turned to face his brother. "We buried you in it."

"Oh." Fred looked at the floor.

Ever since he got back everything had been happening so fast. First there was the shock of his return and then all the questions, but now that the two brothers were home by themselves again, everything was beginning to sink in.

"It's okay Georgie, we can wear something else."

George nodded. "Lee said people are already talking about the shop. You think everyone really wants to see the store or you?"

Fred shifted a little. "Probably a bit of both. Me being back and the looks that come with it is something we'll both have to get used to."

"I'm just worried they will all be too much for you."

Fred smiled a little. "I can handle it, besides you'll be right there with me."

George nodded.

When the time came to finally open the shop, Fred and George had enlisted the help of Lee, Ron, and Percy to help handle the crowd they knew they were going to have. There was a line outside of the store, each witch and wizard trying to look through the windows to see a glimpse of the man who came back from the dead. Fred knew that was what they were doing, and the longer he stood there, the more nervous he became. George nudged him a little with his elbow.

"You alright, Fred?"

Fred nodded. "Let's just do this, shall we?"

George plastered on a smile and pulled out his wand to unlock the door. As soon as the doors opened the people began to poor in, their eyes in wonder of the magic flowing through the shop. Many eyes averted their attention to the twins, but after their looks of shock, they made sure they drew their attention elsewhere. Fred was relieved by this; he was not sure if he could handle a ton of questions getting thrown his way. Of course the two could hear the people talk about Fred and how he was back, but no one dared talk to him.

As the day went on, Fred made sure to keep his distance. He was not ready to be as involved as he once was with the shop. He could not face anyone directly yet, but supervised at the top of the stairs where there were not many people. George too kept his distance more than he would, always keeping a close eye on his brother. He was thankful for Ron, Percy, and Lee who were practically running the store for them. By the end of the night, however, George was thankful. The first day was a lot on everyone, so he was glad to be done with it.

"I never thought your insanity would turn out to be so profitable." Percy was counting the drawer to the register.

"People always need a good laugh, right Fred?" Ron looked up at his brother.

Fred smiled a little and nodded. "That's what I always say." He gave a George a look.

George nodded and smiled. "Alright Ikle Ronniekins, we've decided you finally deserve to have something from our shop."

Ron gave him a skeptical look "You mean at double the price."

George shook his head. "No, pick something you like, but don't get greedy. We appreciate everyone helping today."

Ron's face lit up. "Alright!" He went around the shop trying to decide what he was going to pick out.

Lee grabbed some nosebleed nugget and held it up. "Mind if I have this?"

"Yeah, you're always welcome to pick out what you like Lee." George smiled.

"What? No fair, how come he's always welcome to and I, your brother, am just now getting something?" Ron pulled himself away from the shelves and turned to his brothers.

"Because Ronnie, Lee is practically a partner in the business. He was there when we made most of this stuff, and he helped distribute it around the school. People would not know about our products as much if it weren't for him." George eyed his brother. "Now hurry up and pick something before we change our minds."

Ron sighed, but went back to finding something he really wanted. Once he had found the perfect item the boys made sure the shop was all ready to close and said goodnight. Fred and George headed up to their flat where Fred plopped himself down onto the couch before George could shut the door. George sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Fred leaned his head back on the couch.

"Today was a big day, but it felt good."

Fred tilted his head towards his brother. "It did, wasn't as bad as I expected. There were a lot of stares of course, but no one asked us outright which was nice. Today felt almost normal."

"Maybe you'll actually sleep tonight then." George was hopeful.

Fred gave a small nod. "That would be nice."

For the first few hours of the night, Fred did sleep, but then the nightmares creeped in.

" _Fred, wake up and look at us."_

Fred opened his eyes and realized he was no longer at home, instead he was back in that world, the one he so desperately fought to escape. Fear gripped his chest as he tried to wake up from the dream he hoped he was having. He was back at Hogwarts, where it all happened, where he had relived over and over again. He was alone. At least he thought he was, but a noise made Fred turn around. In front of him stood a large shadowy creature; it was more man shaped than a dementor, but did not quite have the edges of person. Deep purple eyes stared at Fred.

" _You brought me out, but one must go back."_

" _I'm not going back there."_ Fred shook his head.

The shadow came closer to him. _"They'll all die. I will take them all. You will go back and I will thrive on this world."_

" _I won't let that happen."_

" _You'll have to find me to stop me. My darkness will spread through the shadows."_ The creature soared at Fred, going through him.

The man shot up in his bed out of breath. The same fear still held him. He had no idea if that was just a dream, or something real. He was starting to lose his grip and he had no idea what to do about it.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Time to Talk

The shop had been open for a few days now, and Fred was trying his best to be normal. He hoped doing the daily routine of running shop would make him feel alright, but so far it was not helping. The nightmares were still coming, the aches, the chills, the voices. Fred was seeing shadows in the corners, and sometimes the faces of the customers seemed to turn. It was all too much at times, so Fred would often sneak back up to the flat to get away from the crowds. This worried George at first, but soon he realized his brother just needed his space.

George had also noticed the recent decline in Fred. Things were looking like they were getting better, but ever since the Ministry got involved, Fred was reverting back to how he was when he first got back. He was shaking again, distant, and the nightmares only seemed to be getting worse. Fred often woke up screaming and refused to go back to sleep no matter how tired he was.

One day George had noticed Fred go up to their flat earlier than he had the last two days. Usually he headed up their closer to closing time, but it was still the early afternoon. The shop was as busy as it had been since they opened, but no busier than the days previous. George was answering a question a customer had when he drifted off and stared at the spot Fred had previous occupied. He jumped at a hand on his shoulder. Lee was standing next to him.

"You should go check on him, I can handle this down here."

George nodded and gave Lee a silent thank you before heading upstairs. Their door was past a curtain down a hallway hidden by magic. No customers could get in, but Fred and George could get through easily. George was about to open the door when he heard voices on the other side, well one voice. Fred's voice. George opened the door slow, and found his brother pacing back and forth mumbling to himself.

"No, no. Just go away and leave me alone…I-I can't…no, that's not….just stop."

George approached him with caution not sure what was happening with his brother. "Fred?" His voice was gentle, but loud enough that Fred could hear, though his brother did not seem to notice him.

Fred was still pacing back and forth like a million things were going on in his head.

George reached out and grabbed Fred's shoulder to stop him. Fred jumped away from George.

"No, please…I didn't…no…"

"Fred?" George walked closer and grabbed Fred preventing him from moving. "It's George, can you hear me?"

Fred made eye contact, but he did not seem to be looking at George. He shook his head like he was trying to knock something out of it. "They won't stop."

George looked at him with wide eyes. "What won't stop Freddie?"

"All the voices, the shadows keep getting closer, they want me back."

Fear welled up inside of George. "What?"

Fred seemed to calm down a little, but was crying now. "I don't want to go back there George, I can't."

George pulled Fred into a hug. "I won't let them Fred, no one is going to hurt you okay?" He pulled him out of their hug. "How long has this been going on?"

Fred looked away. "A while." He put his hand to his head. "Can't get them out."

"Come on, sit down." George led Fred over to the couch where they sat down in silence.

Several minutes went by before Fred spoke. "I think it's time I told you everything, George. What happened, how I got here"

"Fred, you don't have to…"

"No, I do." Fred looked at his brother. "Maybe then we can figure this whole thing out. I was too scared to say anything, you already have to take care of me so much. I thought it was just a side effect, but it's not."

"We take care of each other Fred, so go on and tell me." If George were honest he did not want to know the details of what happened to Fred, but he knew they may be important in saving him now, so he sat there and listened to everything Fred had to say.

Fred took a deep breath. "When the wall hit me, I felt a brief moment of pain, and then nothing. All I could think about was where you were and if you were alright, but then I woke up. It was all white, and I felt so different."

"Incomplete." George knew that feeling all too well.

Fred nodded. "I knew I was dead, but I couldn't accept that, and then Dumbledore was there, course he was."

George laughed a little.

"He told me what I already knew, but I knew that couldn't be right because we weren't meant to be separated."

"You told Dumbledore no?"

Fred smirked a little. "I made him show me you, saw you and everyone else crying over my dead body, and I knew I couldn't stay there, I wasn't meant to. I knew there had to be a way, but he wouldn't tell me, told me to get on the next train, but I told him I'd sit there for all eternity if I had to. Finally I got him to tell me there was a way, but he said it depended on us both and had very little chance in working."

George stared down at his palm thinking about the day he sliced it open on Fred's grave. If he had not done that, Fred would not be there.

"When your blood fell it opened a portal where I was, once I went in I had to keep my goal in mind at all times and never stop going. It felt like years there, but if I gave up even for a second I would have been trapped forever." Fred pulled his knees up to his chest. "It wasn't all just physical pain either, sometimes it was a loop of that day, but it was you instead, sometimes you got hit by the wall, others a curse. I relived that day over and over again, so many different ways. Don't get me wrong though, the pain was bad too. Ever possible thing someone could imagine I went through. There-there was one where I couldn't move, but this creature tore my skin off bit by bit, if I hadn't known I was already dead I would have wished it…"

"My God." George could not believe what Fred had gone through to get home.

"I almost got used to it after a while. Pain, torture, but then nothing and I just had to move until the next thing came around, and it went like that forever, but then one day a crack of light seeped out of the ground and I ran to it, and then I was here. I thought it was another trick or something, but then when I saw you I realized I had made it. It was all worth it to be back."

"I'm so sorry Fred."

"Like I said, it was worth it. I still get chills and aches, and I can't seem to get the memories out of my head, but I wasn't seeing or hearing things that weren't there until Bill said he saw something at my grave. I think they let something out, and it can't be here if I'm here. I think it wants to send me back so it can stay."

George's eyes widened. "We won't let that happen, Fred."

"It's getting worse every day…I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah, you should have. We shouldn't have any secrets, Fred, especially not now."

Fred nodded. "I don't know how to stop this. I'm not sure there is stopping this."

"We'll find a way, we always find a way. You didn't crawl through Hell just be dragged back by something lurking in the shadows."

That night neither man slept, instead they thought of ways out of their current situation.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about anyone else that had done this sort of thing before?"

Fred shook his head. "I'm not sure when it had been done before, or even if it had. I'm not sure many would attempt it, let alone get through it."

"This whole thing may be over our heads…I think we may need some help." George had one person in mind that may be able to help them.

"Hermione."

George nodded, they both knew if anyone could help it would be her.

The two had decided not to have the shop open every day yet because they knew it may be a lot, so the next day they headed back to the Burrow. Molly could tell something was wrong with her sons when they walked through the door.

"What's wrong?"

George gave her a smile and put a hand on her arm. "It's alright Mum, we just need to speak to Hermione if she's around."

"Yes, yes, I believe they are upstairs dears." He put a hand on Fred's face. "You alright?"

His hand met hers. "I hope so."

They boys went upstairs leaving Molly to worry in the kitchen. Fred had forgotten how far of a walk Ron's room was from the first floor of the house. He was out of breath when they got up to the top. Ron heard them walking upstairs so he came out to help them.

"You alright, Fred?"

Fred nodded. "Just not in my pique physical shape at the moment."

Ron helped Fred into the room where Harry and Hermione were. Fred sat down on Ron's bed as the three younger wizards stared at him with an unease.

George sat on Ron's dresser. "Don't make him feel uncomfortable by staring or anything."

The three realized they were staring and all looked away.

"Very inconspicuous everyone." George gave them a look.

Ron shifted. "Sorry, it's just…" He turned to Fred. "I thought you were getting better."

Fred sighed. "I was, I guess…but lately something has been happening."

George came over to Hermione and knelt down next to her. "We were hoping maybe you could help us figure out more about Fred's return. Maybe see if there is any reference to another person doing this in the past. We think that maybe it was done before a long time ago."

"It had definitely been attempted before, I'm just not sure if anyone ever made it, but I just can't believe that I'm the first to come back this way." Fred shook his head.

"I'm not even sure where to start." Hermione looked very unsure about what the boys were asking. "I can think of a few places maybe, but it won't be easy."

"Never is…but we know you have the smarts to figure this out. We just need to get any information that we can." Fred looked at the floor.

"What exactly is going on?" Harry was beginning to worry about what could be happening with Fred.

"I think something followed me out, and I've had these dreams like it wants to send me back."

"I'll try and find something, anything that may help." Hermione gave Fred a sad smile.

"Thanks, we really appreciate that." Fred nodded at her, hoping she would find answers for them.

Everyone noticed the far off look Fred seemed to gain after they went quiet. Hermione grew more concerned about this.

"Do you think you should mention any of this to the Ministry? You know they would want to know."

That snapped Fred back. "No, they'll lock me up, do more occlumency, Merlin only knows what else."

George put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We can't tell them, that is very important, understand? We are trusting all of you with this, but if we have to, we'll disappear. We aren't risking things getting worse."

"Whoa, don't talk like that George. You two aren't going anywhere alright?" Ron did not like the words coming out of his brother's mouth.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone, we just want to help any way we can." Harry made sure he understood.

George nodded. "Good."

The three younger wizards were worried about what was going on. They all hoped they could help find a solution, but were scared at what would happen if they could not.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	11. Getting Worse

**Thank you KiereSolo for reviewing!**

0000000000

George decided that they should stay at the Burrow again. He was worried about Fred, and even more worried about being on their own with everything going on. Once Hermione, Ron, and Harry left to research, George sent a message to Bill asking him to come to the house after work. The boys were in their room when Bill came, he could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Bill sat on George's bed across from the boys.

"I thought going home and opening the shop would be good. Routine to get his mind off of things, but it's only been getting worse." George looked at his brother.

Fred was looking at his fingers. "You were right. There are repercussions from my returning."

Bill gave him a curious look. "Did something happen?"

"We need to know any more details about when you went with the Aurors to dig up Fred's grave." George had a feeling they were grasping at straws, but they needed to know.

"I told you everything I saw. It was brief, but it's bad isn't it?"

Fred nodded. "Ever since then I've been hearing things, seeing things. I saw it in a dream…I think I was dreaming, it wants to trade places with me. Send me back there so it can stay here."

Bill shook his head. "We can't let that happen. How do we stop it, what do we do?"

George shrugged. "We don't know yet, but I think it's getting stronger the longer it stays here."

Bill could see the terror in his younger brothers' eyes. He felt that terror too. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, but believe me now that I will do everything in my power to help you."

Fred nodded.

"Hermione is looking into anything she can, maybe she'll find something to help." George rubbed his arm.

"I'm sure she will." Bill hoped that was true.

Later that night, everyone at this point was fussing over them both, trying to figure out any way to help that they could. They did not mind if they were being honest, they felt like they had strength in numbers in a sense.

The nightmares that night were the worse so far. George heard something that woke him up, but instead of seeing a terrified Fred in the bed next to him, all he saw was an empty space. George shot up and began looking around the room.

"Fred?" George listened over his own breathing to hear something else. "Fred?"

George finally saw a dark figure huddled against their wall. He rushed over to his brother and shined his wand at him. The first thing George noticed was the blood. Three long scratch marks went across Fred's shoulder and down his chest. Fred looked terrified. He was shaking and out of breath. George was not sure he noticed him there at all.

"Fred? Hey, look at me, you're alright."

Fred's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at George. He tried forming words, but nothing managed to come out.

"Shhh…it's alright." George pulled Fred into a hug as the man lost control of his emotions. Tears streamed down his face.

After Fred calmed down a little, George pulled away. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

George helped Fred up and led him to the bathroom. Once they got there, George sat Fred on the toilet and helped him pull off his jumper. The scratches looked a little deep.

"How did this happen?" George did not understand what could have done this.

Fred shook his head. "I c-can't go to sleep anymore. That must be how it's getting to me." He looked up with frantic eyes. "I was dreaming of him, and then he was in the room, I tried getting to you, but it pushed me back against the wall."

"Where did it go?" George worried that maybe that thing was in their room.

"Disappeared when you got up, I think. Maybe I was still dreaming, I don't know, but it felt so real."

"Then maybe dreaming has nothing to do with it. It knows you're most vulnerable then, but you've been seeing and hearing things all the time." George wiped the blood away. "It hasn't been this bad though…"

"Maybe it's all getting through my dreams, they must. Creep in at night and stay in the day. What do we do, Georgie?"

"I won't let anything else happen to you on my watch. We're going to keep a lookout now, make sure if anything gets to you, it has to fight us first." George finished taking care of the scratches.

Fred nodded, not sure what could be done against this thing. He was growing more and more terrified every minute. He was losing this battle at a fast pace. Once Fred was all fixed up they went back to their room and were determined to stay awake. George tried taking his and Fred's mind off of what was going on by recounting all the scorch marks they had made in their room. That seemed to help because before either realized what time it was, the sun was beginning to rise.

At breakfast both boys were quiet, they had decided not to share what had happened in the night with their parents. They knew it would send Molly in a whirlwind of paranoia which would only add to their stress. Everyone could sense something was wrong, but did not want to push either boy because of the constant stress they had been under. The silence remained between them until about midafternoon when Hermione came looking for them. George perked up at the sight of her, hoping for something promising, but saw the look in their eyes that told him she did not find anything good. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting outside, Hermione holding a book in her hands.

"I couldn't find anything on a wizard coming back from the dead, at least not one without a horcrux or something that made them return not right." Hermione fidgeted with the book.

"You did find something though, didn't you?" Fred looked at her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, there was reference to some type of shadowy creature. There was an account of a man trying to open up some kind of realm. He thought he was unsuccessful, but it turned out that something slipped through the cracks. It almost attached itself to the man in a way and terrorized him until…"

"It killed him didn't it?" Fred could tell by her silence.

"Yes."

"What happened to it then?" George hoped that maybe if it was destroyed after they could have a chance at stopping it.

"It gets a little trickier there, the account is from the man's diary, so it stopped when he died. Records suggest a curse in the town around the same time may be linked to the creature, but no one was certain. It would seem that the creature can make itself only show to certain people, and cause hallucinations. He wrote in the diary that the creature showed itself to his father for a moment, but that was the only other witness of the event." Hermione looked at the grass.

George shook his head. "There must be some clue as to how to stop this thing. It's getting worse by the minute." He looked at Fred who sighed and pulled his shirt down for them to see the scratches.

"Blimey, it attacked you?" Ron was horrified.

Fred nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" Harry felt like they were running out of time.

"Tired, headache…voices every so often, oh and the growing pain from getting clawed."

"Which we won't let happen again, not ever." George was determined to keep his brother safe.

"I'll keep researching, see if there's anything I've missed." Hermione hoped she could uncover some lost clue.

"Thanks." Fred gave her a nod.

George pointed at the book. "Can I have that? Maybe there'll be something useful."

"Of course." Hermione handed over the diary.

After George took the book, they remained outside for a while. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go research more, leaving the two brothers on their own again. They sat in silence, not sure what to say at this point. George held the diary, but had not opened it yet, he knew once he did he would obsess over every detail hoping to find some answer that would not be there.

By the afternoon, Lee had come by the Burrow to check in on Fred and George. They had left somewhat abruptly telling him they needed some time before the opened the shop again. He knew this had to do with whatever Fred was going through, he just was not sure what that was exactly. He found the two in the living room with Ginny. They seemed to be filling her in on most of what was going on.

"So you've told them what was going on then?"

The three all turned to see Lee in the door way. George turned to Fred.

"He knew?"

Lee walked in the room. "By accident, but sort of. Promised not to say anything because Fred said he wanted to tell you himself. Don't be angry with him, he was just scared. And don't be angry with me, because I was going to tell you if he didn't."

Fred gave him a stern look before turning back to George. "Sorry, I should have told you that day, but I hoped it was just side effects after what happened."

"So what is happening?" Lee sat down on a chair.

George sighed. "We aren't sure exactly, but we think something came back with Fred and now it's trying to send him back so it can stay here."

"It said it's coming for everyone." Fred shifted.

"Why do I feel like it's already come?" Lee eyed the two.

"'Cause it has." George nodded at Fred who pulled down his shirt to show Lee the bandages.

"How can we stop it?" Lee's eyes were wide.

"That's where we're running into problems, so far we have no idea. There's nothing on this thing, 'cept this." George held up the diary, "But I'm not sure it's got anything useful in it."

"Or if that's even the same thing." Ginny frowned.

"Don't get discourages guys, we won't let this thing win." Lee looked at Fred. "You didn't go through whatever it was you went through for six months just to go back. You already look defeated, but the Fred and George I know would never let lack of information stop them. You two have invented more potions, spells, and equipment than I've ever seen before. Hell the Ministry has bought a ton of weapons off of you two. Whatever you need to do, you'll find a way, and we'll be here to help."

Ginny smiled. "He's right you know. You two have never backed down from anything before, and now this could be the most important thing you've ever done and you're acting like you've already lost. Buck up and get thinking, that's what you two are good at."

Smiles ghosted across Fred and George's faces. They were right, and now the two needed to get cracking if they were ever going to beat this thing. Lee decided to stay over for dinner to get some of Molly's cooking, and then help his best friends stay awake to think of a plan.

"You really think this thing is coming through your dreams or something?" Lee was trying to understand exactly what had been happening.

Fred shrugged a little. "Not exactly sure, but it's worse when I'm asleep, and after last night, I don't want to take that risk."

"This thing, whatever it is, is just another thing that needs put in its place. An Umbridge situation if you will, so we just need to figure out a big way to take it out." Lee was trying to think of a plan.

George snickered a little. "Not sure pranking this thing will get us anywhere. It's a little more threatening than Umbridge."

Fred was sitting on his bed, elbows resting on his knees. "I know it's hard to talk about, but will you guys tell me about the battle…after I-"

George's face grew solemn, while Lee's turned serious, but he nodded. "Yeah, mate, we can do that."

For the rest of the night, Lee and George told Fred everything that had happened. He knew some, but he wanted to know all the details. He needed to know what he had missed when he died. Fred would ask them questions about life after him, and Lee and George would try their best to answer them. George was getting more upset as the night went on, but Fred wanted to know, not to mention he needed the distraction to not fall asleep.

The subject eventually veered off into memories about their past pranks. George's spirit seemed to lift a little at the good memories. They had all been thinking about the things they did in school when George noticed it had gotten quiet among them. Fred nodded a little at Lee whose eyes were shut and mouth hanging open. George shook his head.

"Prat."

Fred smirked a little. "And here I thought he was supposed to help us not fall asleep."

A smile spread across George's face as he got up from his bed and went over to a box in the corner. After rifling through it he found was he was looking for. The next thing Fred knew a firecracker went off right under Lee's chair causing the man to jump straight up.

"What's that?" He looked around the room frantically while Fred and George laughed.

"Oh you two…"

" Boys!" Molly's voice could be heard from her room.

""Sorry Mum!"" Fred and George said it like a reflex.

The two looked at each other and sat back down. For a moment they both felt normal. Like their old selves. Lee rubbed his eyes and sat down.

"Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey you fell asleep, not our fault." George leaned back on his elbows.

"He's right you know, we've always had rules about falling asleep first." Fred crossed his legs.

"Well now that I am full of adrenaline, was their anything I missed in my short nap?"

George shook his head. "No, just talking about old times."

"Normal times." Fred picked at his comforter.

"Which we'll see again." George gave Fred a stern look. They had to save him, and they would stop at nothing to do it.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	12. Voices

"You can go home Lee, we'll be alright." George had noticed the silence in their friend after the sun had come up. The weariness weighing on him.

"No, I said I would stay and help you guys." Lee shook his head.

"Really it's alright. We swear." Fred gave him a look that told him he was not obligated to stay there.

"I guess I am pretty useless half asleep anyway aren't I?"

George nodded. "Besides after you get some rest you should go check on the shop, I honestly don't remember the state we left it."

"I can do that." Lee got up. "If you two need anything though, just get ahold of me and I'll be right back."

"We will. See you later." George rubbed his eyes as Lee left. "He's not the only one that needs rest, I don't know how we are going to do this."

"I don't know, but if this thing can get to me in my sleep then I can't risk it."

George yawned. "What's that muggle movie? Nightmare on Elm Street…I don't think any of them make it very long."

Fred smirked a little. "Well then we need to figure out a way to be ready for it when it comes."

"We aren't even sure if sleeping matters, Fred. You've been seeing and hearing things during the day too, not even two days ago you were having a conversation in our flat with no one." George hated not knowing what was going on.

Fred's cheeks went a little red. "I know, but during the day it's different. It's like this residual thing, but at night it talks to me, and now…"

"I know, we can't risk it just in case, but I'm thinking in the long run, this thing can come whenever it wants." George hoped he was wrong.

"I can't let this thing win." Fred stared at the grain in the floor.

George sighed. "Okay, what do we know? We know this only really started happening when they opened up your coffin right?"

"Yeah, seems like it."

"So, why then?" George was hoping for a clue.

"I don't know. I'm here, and it was there, but my body, or whatever was buried is gone, so…" Fred's eyes widened a little.

"What?"

"My body, George that thing…was that created from my body? It wasn't there, but I'm here six months later like I wasn't rotting in the ground. I think this is like a trade or something."

George's heart sank. "If that's you…was you, then what happens if we destroy it?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should talk to Hermione again. See if she can find anything on necromancy…I'm not really sure anymore."

Fred shrugged. "Can't hurt, not sure if there is much on zombies, but you never know."

"You aren't a zombie Fred."

"I'm not really sure what I am anymore…honestly I'm starting to wonder if I'm back at all."

George shook his head. "Don't say that, Fred. You're here, I promise you this isn't some trick from that place. You're here and you're staying. I don't care what we have to do, but no one is going to let you get dragged back to that place."

Fred stayed quiet but nodded. He had to believe George was right.

A few hours later they found Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny coming back from town. George told them he needed to talk to them to fill them in on what they had been thinking. They went outside with Fred under the tree to talk.

"You really think whatever is after you was created from what was left of you?" Hermione could not believe what she was hearing.

"Makes sense, nothing was in my coffin according to Bill, but something was. The same something I've been seeing. I never saw that where I was before, so I don't think it just hitched a ride with me back, I think it was created. Like a trade or something, I'm not sure it was ever meant to escape."

"I dunno Fred, that sounds mad." Ron was not sure either.

"Sure Ron, and me being here is completely logical."

"Look we don't know for sure, but it may be something. I don't know if there's anything on reanimation or demons made from the dead, but it can't hurt to look." George was trying to get to the point.

Hermione nodded. "That definitely is something to look into. Come on you guys let's go to the library again."

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got up to go research again.

"We'll find something Fred, I know we will." Ginny gave him a smile before following the others.

Fred and George sat under the tree for a while before George realized they had not eaten much that day. He knew their mother would be making dinner soon, so he nudged Fred.

"You should eat something."

Fred did not respond, instead he stared into the woods. George could not see the dark shadow coming closer with whispers flooding behind it. Before George could ask if Fred was okay, Fred scrambled back with a look of horror on his face.

"No, stay away from me!"

"Fred!" George got up and ran after his brother.

Fred ran into the house and all the way up to their room before George caught up to him. When George entered the room, he found Fred in the corner with his hands over his ears. George slid in front of him and tried to get his attention.

"Fred? It's George, there's nothing here alright, you're safe. It's okay." He placed his hands on Fred's but Fred flinched at the touch.

At this point Molly had made her way upstairs to find out what was going on. "What is it? What's wrong?"

George shook his head. "He just started going ballistic and ran up here, I think he's seeing something."

Molly came closer. "Sweetie, it's mummy, can you hear me?"

The look of terror in Fred's eyes did not disappear. This was getting worse by the minute.

George looked at his mother. "What do we do?"

Molly looked at her two sons, but her eyes stared on George. "Madame Pomfrey gave you sleeping potion, where is it?"

"On the table." George nodded across the room.

Molly got up and grabbed the potion and poured some into Fred's mouth. He struggled, but the potion went down and soon enough he was calming down and falling asleep. They helped him to his bed and laid him down. George sat down on the edge of the bed and burst into tears. Molly, standing next to him, pulled him into a hug.

"We're gonna lose him all over again aren't we?" George cried into his mother's waist as she held him.

Molly held back tears. "No, sweetie, we won't let that happen. Fred is strong, he's gone through a lot worse than this, and he'll get through it just the same."

They stayed like that until Molly turned her attention to Fred. She stroked his hair a few times and decided to try and make a calming potion for when he woke up. She also wanted to call everyone and get them to the Burrow to discuss what was going on and what to do next.

That evening the entire Weasley clan, save George who was tending to Fred, sat in the kitchen discussing what to do.

Ron shook his head. "I don't understand what happened, we just talked to him and he was fine."

"No, he hasn't been fine has he? Not since the moment he got back." Bill had his hands clasped under his chin. "I should have said something before, I saw that thing escape from his grave, but I kept my mouth shut."

"No, you did exactly the right thing." Everyone looked at Percy in shock. "I know I'm one to always follow the rules, but the same thing would have happened to him regardless, but instead he'd be in a cell at the Ministry alone, with them interrogating him every day. Of course I believe we have our laws for a reason, but this is family. This is Fred, and I would break every law in the world if it meant not letting anything happen to him again."

"So what do we do then?" Ginny felt so lost.

"This hasn't happened before, at least not from what I've researched. No one has come back, at least not like this. I've looked into everything I can think of, but so far there's nothing." Hermione looked disappointed in the books she so often trusted.

Upstairs George had not left Fred's side once. He pulled a chair up to his bed and kept his eye on him. He was worried that the creature would attack him again like he had before, but George kept his wand close, ready to fight anything that came his way. He began to read the diary Hermione had found in hopes of discovering a clue, but as he read the more the author began to slip into insanity. The same insanity he was witnessing with his brother. Fred twitched a little in his sleep, but for the most part he stayed calm. George just wished he could figure out anything to help his brother, he needed to think outside of the box, but usually he had Fred for those things. Even when Fred was conscious the two could not figure out a plan to stop this thing, so what hope did he have now? As the night went on each member of the family made their way upstairs. They checked on Fred and then tried to get George to eat something or rest, but no one could get through to him.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but it feels like after Fred died." Charlie was in the kitchen staring at a cup of cold tea.

At first the Weasley's looked shocked, but then they understood.

"George won't eat, won't sleep, won't move. On top of that Fred is slipping, it's like this is happening all over again. If something happens, George won't be able to take it, not again." Charlie never looked up from his tea.

Molly began to cry, and Arthur put his hand on hers.

Bill sat down. "He's right. We fight this thing to the end, but I don't know if we can win without even understanding what this is."

"Shut it both of you." Ginny glared. "You talk as if he's already dead. Well he's not, this is our brother. Our brother that died and came back to us. That wasn't for nothing, he is getting through this, and we will do whatever it takes to get there."

Percy sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go check on them."

He made his way to Fred and George's room and watched the two for a moment before entering. "There were so many times I would have killed for it to be this silent in here with you two about, but now I think I would do anything to hear those explosions at all hours of the night."

He sat down on the end of Fred's bed. George said nothing.

Percy could see the stress in George's eyes. "You should go get some rest."

George shook his head. "I won't leave him."

"Then at least get something to eat or drink. I can look after him for a while. When was the last time you've eaten, or slept?"

George shrugged.

"George, really, I won't let anything happen."

George was hesitant at first, but then he got up from his chair. "Maybe just a glass of water."

Percy nodded and took his spot.

George yawned as he left the room. He headed downstairs to get a glass of water. No one was in the kitchen at the time, but then Hermione came in as he was about to leave.

"You should really get some rest you know."

"Don't want to leave him for long." George began to leave the room, but Hermione blocked his way.

"Percy is fully capable of watching over him, I think he needs it honestly, besides there is a house full of worried people that will jump at the first sign of trouble. Just sit down at least." Hermione moved out of the way and nodded towards the living room.

George sighed and walked over to the couch. "Maybe just for a second."

He took a sip of water and sat it down. Hermione could see his eyes already drooping. It was not long until George lost his battle with sleep. Hermione made sure he was comfortable as Molly came in.

"Oh good, I was hoping someone would get him down for a bit." She stroked her son's head. "My poor boys."

"They'll be alright. They're too strong not to get through this." Hermione gave her a smile as she sat back and watched over George.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Revelations

While George was sleeping a nightmare of his own crept in. He saw the shadows getting closer. He imagined it was like what Fred had been seeing. Long dark figures growing from every corner, whispers flooding in, increasing every second, and in the middle of it all was the creature. The one that snuck into their world and stole the body they had buried so many months ago. George stared at its purple eyes, no trace of his brother left. The longer George stared, the more he realized his surroundings. He was back at the school, where it all happened. George felt frozen, but the creature too did not move. They both just stared at each other, one trying to figure the other out.

Meanwhile upstairs, Fred was having a similar nightmare, only he was speaking to this creature while it threatened him. Fred felt lost, with no idea as to how he would stop this.

"Just leave us all alone!"

"I can't do that, I need to be here in order to survive in this world."

Fred glared. "Then just go back from where you came from!"

If the creature had more to its face than just eyes, Fred would be able to see it smile. "What fun would that be?"

In a wisp the creature was gone, leaving Fred to awake in a sweat. Before Percy could ask Fred if he was alright, George burst into the room, looking like he had just awoken in a sweat as well. The other boy stopped before he got to Fred's bed seeing the state his brother was in.

"You just had nightmare too, didn't you?" George came closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

Fred nodded. "It was at Hogwarts again, it wants to hurt everyone I think."

"I was at Hogwarts too, but it just stared at me. I couldn't move."

"Wait, you too dreamed the same dream?" Percy gave them an odd look.

"Guess so." George looked at Fred. "It's good to see you here."

Fred knew what he meant, and looked around the room. "For now at least, not sure when this thing will try and get me again."

"What does this mean?" Percy was trying to piece things together.

"I keep seeing Hogwarts, and now so have you." Fred looked at George.

"Maybe that's where we need to go, makes sense that was where…maybe that is the only place we can destroy that thing." George was hopeful.

Percy sighed. "But school starts back tomorrow. Ginny's seventh year. That's a lot of people if something were to go wrong."

"Especially when we have no idea how to take this thing out." Fred stared out the window.

"What is it?" George knew the look in Fred's eyes.

"Why would it tell us where to go? Yeah it wants to trade places, but maybe it can't just do that anywhere. Maybe this has to be done a certain way. It wants to cause ultimate damage by the sounds of it, what better place than a school full of students and teachers?"

"It would be like the battle all over again, only this time no one would know it's coming." Percy realized what Fred was thinking.

"Fred?" George could still see his mind working.

"The woods…"

"What?" George could almost not hear him.

"The shadows keep getting worse by the woods, and I keep seeing the school like I'm meant to go there."

"But that's what it wants you to do, isn't it?" Percy leaned forward in his chair.

"It came out of your grave." George looked at Fred.

Fred mirrored the look. "What if we can put it back in?"

"It would have been trapped there if the Ministry hadn't disturbed it wouldn't it have?" Percy sometimes hated the people he worked for.

"I think it was meant to be a trade, but instead it took my body and escaped when they opened the coffin, but if we can figure out a way to bring it there and trap it, then maybe that's how we stop it." Fred hoped he was right.

"But what happens if we can't trap it? What will it do to you? We haven't figured out a way to fight it." George worried this would be worse in the end.

Fred shut his eyes for a moment as if he was trying to ignore unwanted voices. "You know I've never been patient. So let's just act. Let's just go and be done with all this."

"And I've always been the patient one, Fred." George gave him a hard look. "We can't just risk that, not when so much is at stake."

"You don't see how much this is killing me already do you? If we don't do something soon, I'm not sure I'll be sane enough to do anything at all. The longer we wait, the more powerful it becomes, and the easier it'll be to take me out. We have to act now." Fred had a desperate look in his eyes.

George looked at Percy, hoping he'd have a bright idea.

"Was there anything useful at all in that diary?" Percy nodded towards the book on the dresser.

George picked it up and sighed. "Not really. Mostly just a reminder of the state of everything right now. Fred's right about it driving him to insanity though, that's what happened to this guy and…"

"What is it?" Fred waited for George to continue, but he looked lost in thought.

"A news clipping Hermione put in here." George flipped to the back of the book. "It's about this guy's death, but there wasn't a body, they just assumed he died and exploded or disappeared or something."

"So what happened then?" Percy was afraid to know.

"He got sent to where that thing came from, that's what it'll try to do, open up a portal back to that place." Fred was piecing it all together.

The twins met eyes as if they both realized what they needed to do. Percy noticed the look, but before he could ask, the two were heading out of their room. By the time he got downstairs, Fred and George were out the door. Bill was in the only person in sight once Percy reached the bottom floor.

"Come on!" Percy led the way out the door, and Bill, without hesitation, followed.

Fred and George were at the edge of the woods before they both stopped. The shadows were growing from the trees, and even George could see them now. George put his hands over his ears as whispers came into his head. It reminded him of the battle, when Voldemort kept getting in their heads, he hated that feeling. The two backed away from the shadows as they seemed to increase with anger.

"Lumos Maxima!"

The two turned to see Bill shining a bright light from his wand, causing the shadows to shrink back.

"Go, we'll catch up!" Percy now had his want out as well.

Fred and George ran through the woods and did not stop until they got into the family cemetery. Everything was quiet then, and they had a moment to catch their breath.

"Is that what it's been like all the time for you?" George looked at his brother.

Fred nodded. "Not to pleasant is it?"

"I'm glad you're still sane."

Fred laughed a little. "Me too, though honestly I think I'm only just. Come on." Fred continued to lead them to his grave.

Once there they stood over the plot. George's eyes remained fixed to the headstone. "You sure about this?"

"Not at all. Let's dig this thing up." Fred nodded at George, who took out his wand and waved it over the dirt.

The earth began to vibrate as the particles shifted. Soon enough the casket under the ground had surfaced. Memories of the day they had put it in the ground flooded George's mind. He did not want to think about his lifeless brother anymore. George walked up to the casket.

"Let's just get this over with, yeah?" George looked at Fred before opening the lid.

"Whoa." Fred knew Bill said it looked bad inside, but the entire lining of the coffin was ripped to shreds.

Fred stepped closer to the plot, and gave George a hesitant look. George held up his wand and the two put their palms out.

"Okay, come and find me, this ends now." Fred took a deep breath before he let George cut open his palm, George mimicking the cut on his own hand.

The two held out there hands and let the blood drip into the inside of the coffin. At first nothing happening, but then Fred noticed a slight tear appear around the blood. He realized something was about to happen, so he grabbed George and backed away. The two almost fell over as a portal opened, and screeching sounded around them. George gripped his wand tight, ready to fight if anything came after them.

"Fools."

They both turned to see the shadowy creature standing before them. It was exactly like the dreams. Anger flooded through George, he pointed his wand and ran at the creature, but keeping his eyes on Fred, the shadow threw George against a tree.

"George!" Fred's eyes widened as the creature approached him. He backed away, but the portal they had opened was too close now.

Fred tried to run, but the creature grabbed him by the throat and held him up. George was trying to regain his bearings after being thrown into the tree, so had not noticed the creature grab Fred yet. Fred struggled as the shadow gripped tighter around his neck. He tried forcing Fred closer to the portal. This was it, they had run into this without a plan, and now he was going to pay the price. Fred did not want to go back to the world he had clawed his way out of, but here he was. Fred squeezed his eyes shut as he heard someone scream something and soon he was out of the creature's grip, and on the grass.

Fred looked up to see Percy with his wand pointed at the creature. He gave him a nod of thanks before scooting further from the shadowy creature. He was looking around trying to figure out what to do next, while Bill ran up to check on George.

"You alright?" Bill helped George sit up.

George said nothing, but also looked around trying to survey the situation. The creature seemed to be growing like it would swallow them all whole. His eyes met Fred's and in one look he realized what he needed to do. George pulled Fred's wand out from his inside pocket. He had never set it down since Fred came back. He tossed the wand to Fred, who caught it and stood up.

Fred took a deep breath and closed his eyes before letting out a scream. He pointed his wand at the creature and sent a blast of magic so strong everyone felt it. George had never seen Fred use magic that powerful before, so he continued to watch in awe. The blast of magic hit the shadow creature and erupted in a bright purple light. Something was happening to the creature.

The portal seemed to be going crazy as the shadows and voices pulsed and grew louder. They were fighting back. Fred pushed on, but then George, Bill, and Percy came over and forced their wands onto the energy spilling out of the portal. A seam began to show in the middle of the creature as if all the darkness was being sucked away. Fred was watching now, and could begin to see something changing in the shadow. A bit of red hair and pale skin was showing as the darkness continued to pull. The dark cloud swirled around what Fred realized was his dead body, the world screeched and shook as he continued to fight the monster, but he was so close to ending this, he could not let go of his hold. His brothers were keeping the other things in the shadows at bay just long enough to let him finish was he started.

In one big woosh Fred had successfully pulled the darkness away and was holding it with his wand. George saw this and broke away from his brothers to help Fred. They forced the shadow cloud into the portal, and once it was close enough, the portal sucked it up like a vacuum. As soon as it closed everything froze. Silence replaced the deafening sounds that were there a moment before. Fred turned to where the shadow creature had been before, and there on the ground was his decaying body. His eyes grew wide as he looked at it, ruined by the creature inhabiting it.

He heard a gasp behind him and looked around to see the rest of the Weasley's standing just a few feet away. Everyone's eyes on the body by his grave. Before Fred could react on what they should do about this, he noticed the skin begin to crack and dry out. It was like he was dissolving into dust. In a few seconds, any evidence of his corpse was gone in the wind. Fred fell to his knees. George rushed over and put an arm around him.

"Are you okay?"

Fred nodded, eyes glued to the spot his body just was. "That was unexpected."

George too was looking. "Is it over?"

Fred processed that for a moment and looked at his coffin. The portal was gone. The creature was gone. Silence was all that could be heard. The shadows did not move around him, nor did the faces of everyone near him. His body was gone, the vessel that fed the creature. Everything really was over.

Fred nodded.

A sigh of relief came over George. He smiled a little. "At least we know you can still do magic."

"Damn good magic too." Fred smiled back.

0000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading, only one more chapter left!**


	14. Over

**Thank you Alexandra for reviewing!**

000000000

The Weasley clan all stood trying to process the scene that had just befell them. Ginny was the first to rush over to Fred and engulf him in a hug. The rest of the family soon followed until they were all scrunched together.

"Alright, while I do love you lot, I also love breathing."

Everyone backed off with smiles on their faces.

"So you are you right?" Bill looked at Fred with hope.

Fred nodded and stared at the sport where his body had just been a few seconds before. "I don't feel like a shadowy demon, so yeah. I'm me."

Bill nodded without question and the family decided to rebury the coffin hoping to keep the demon from ever slipping back out. Before they left George walked over to the grave and pulled out his wand. He etched a line in Fred's tombstone where his death date was, satisfied with that, he turned and joined the rest of his family. Once they headed back to the house, Molly began cooking dinner while everyone had looks of relief on their faces. Fred and George slipped upstairs for a moment to get away from excitement amongst everyone. Once in their room, Fred let out a tired sigh and plopped down on his bed.

George sat on his own bed. "You alright now? I mean really okay?"

Fred thought for a moment. "I'm not one hundred percent…not sure if I ever will be, but I'm loads better than what I was. There's still pain, but I don't feel as cold right now…I think I'll still have nightmares, but that goes without saying. There is one thing I think I need to do though to put this all behind me as best as I can."

"What's that?"

After they discussed what Fred wanted to do for a while they went down to join the rest of the family for dinner. This time there was no awkwardness like there had been when Fred first arrived. Everyone was laughing and relieved, they felt normal again. After dinner Fred and George were on the porch enjoying the last of the summer air when Percy came to join them. He sat down next to Fred. He did not say anything, but seemed like he was trying to find the right words.

"Thanks for saving me out there Perce." Fred's eyes remained on the stars above them.

"I just did what I should have done the first time around." Percy's eyes however, remained on the ground.

"You couldn't have done anything before, mate. I'm here now because of you, and that's all that matters."

"You really have to stop beating yourself up about this Percy…Fred's right here. Everything's going to be alright now." George gave his brother a smile.

Percy nodded at his younger brothers.

The next day Arthur and Molly took Ginny to Kings Cross Station while Fred and George remained home to catch up on some much needed sleep. Percy stayed home from work as well to keep an eye on the two. The twins slept through most of the day. Fred stirred occasionally from nightmares that were still resonating in his mind, but felt like he had gotten the best night of sleep since his return. Percy stayed close by the entire day, making sure the boys were alright. Even though everything seemed to be over, he did not want to take any chances. .

Everything seemed to go back to normal over the next few days. Arthur and Percy went back to work, although as long as Fred and George were sleeping at the Burrow, Percy decided to sleep there as well. Bill returned to work, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron began working out what to do since they had no big evil to fight, but technically still credits to finish. Rumors were flying quickly about Fred, it seemed like the whole wizarding world knew about him, all coming up with different theories as to how he was back. Fred tried not to pay attention to the Daily Prophet, but it was hard when he was the main story.

"We'll have to be careful you know." George looked at the paper on the table.

"When have we ever been caught for sneaking out? Can't be that much harder to sneak in." Fred gave George a small smile before finishing his breakfast.

That night after everyone else in the Burrow had fallen asleep, George turned to Fred.

"Alright then, you ready for this?"

Fred nodded and got up from the table. "Yeah, needs to be done."

George held out his hand, and when Fred grabbed it, they apparated into Hogsmead. More specifically, the tunnel under Honeydukes. They both knew that the less people to see Fred in this short adventure, the better it would be for him. Once they reached the castle, Fred and George quietly made their way out of the secret passage and into the halls. George could sense the unease in Fred and if he were honest with himself, he was feeling it too. Memories of the battle flooded both of their minds and after the two walked through a few corridors, Fred stopped.

He stared in silence at the spot where he died. The wall now repaired as if nothing ever happened there. He thought about that day, the one he was forced to relive time after time, never seeing the blast coming. Never being quick enough to move out of the way. He could not help the few tears run out of his eyes. A hand appeared on Fred's shoulder, he turned to see George with the same look as him, also remembering his own side of that day.

"See Freddie, you're really here, no more danger. All you have to do now is live."

Fred gave his brother a smile and wiped away the tears in his eyes. George was right, everything was going to be alright now. He let out a deep breath.

"It's nice to breathe again."

George nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

After a few more minutes of silence, Fred nodded to himself. "Let's go home Georgie."

The two left the corridor and began to make their way back to the secret passage when a voice shouted out at them.

"Hold it right there!"

The boys stopped and turned around.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley what on Earth are you doing wondering the halls at this hour of the night?"

"Professor McGonagall-er I mean Headmaster…how are you?" George gave her an innocent smile.

She gave him a pointed look. "I would be much better without interruptions in my school. Now if I knew you two were so eager to come back I would have prepared your missed exams."

Fred coughed a little. "While the thought of completing our academics is utterly exciting, we actually came because…well honestly m'am, I needed to come."

McGonagall's face softened. "When I heard Mr. Weasley I scarcely believed it, but if there was any person on this world that may find a way out of the afterlife, it would be you. It's nice to you again."

"You too."

"Now once you two have finished what you need to, I expect you to head home without trouble. Which I'm sure I don't want to learn how you even got here in the first place. That being said if I discover any of your pranks or antics, I will personally take it upon myself to visit your mother. Is that understood?"

The boys smiled, but nodded. ""Yes Headmaster""

"Very good, now off with you two."

Fred and George both left and were actually going to listen to McGonagall's words, when they heard someone whisper their names from around the corner. They went around the hall to see Ginny standing there. 

"Ginn, what are you doing out here this late?" Fred looked behind him to make sure McGonagall was gone.

"You were really going to come to Hogwarts without letting me know? Jerks."

"Sorry Ginny, wasn't a long visit." George noticed the piece of parchment in her hand. "Harry give you that?"

Ginny smiled and held up the Marauders map. "Figured it should get some use if someone is actually here, which I'm glad her did because I want to show you two something, come on."

The twins followed Ginny down the hallways, curious as to what she wanted to show them. She stopped in between two pillars. There on the floor, up against the wall was a small amount of portable swamp.

George stared at it astonished. "It survived the battle?"

"I wouldn't have noticed it, but someone almost stepped in it yesterday." Ginny smiled.

Fred said nothing, but just smiled at the prank he and George had done what seemed like years and years ago. So much had happened since their escape from Hogwarts. A piece of their chaos survived just like Fred had survived. In that moment Fred knew that he and George would live on forever in some way or another, now he just needed to start thinking about their next big prank.

0000000000

 **AN: The End! Thank you so much everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
